50 First Dates: Harry Potter Style
by Emerald Rayne
Summary: Title says it all. This is a mix between the Harry Potter world and the movie, '50 First Dates'. Harry/Draco slash. Full summary Inside.
1. Draco Malfoy

**Title: 50 first dates: HP Style**

**Author: Emerald Rayne **_formerly oOJadeDragonOo_

**Rating: PG-13…for now**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Harry Potter world and all within it; that would J.K. Rowling. Neither, do I own the movie "50 first dates" or anything affiliating with it. **Also, the summary underneath is not mine; it is the summary for the movie. I didn't want to change it, but I tweaked it to fit the storyline better.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story originally in 2004 when I was 14. This story was on hiatus for a few years, but I got inspired and took the story up again. Now almost 20 years of age, my writing style has changed drastically. So, I deleted the original story and am rewriting it. This is the new version. If you were a fan of the old version, this story may be familiar to you, but the chapters are completely different.

**Summary: **AU. Draco Malfoy lives an enviable life in a popular area in London, spending every night with a hot tourist of either gender, in search of an island fling. It's a sweet life with no strings attached...until he meets Harry. He and Harry hit it off when they first met, but the next day Harry acts like he doesn't know him. Has Draco's karma come around to kick him in the arse or what? Draco finds out that Harry has short-term memory loss, so every night all memory of the day is erased. But a man in love will go to any lengths to win over the boy of his dreams, and if that means having to find imaginative ways of doing it over again every day, then Draco's up for a challenge. HP/DM slash

**WARNING: **This will be my one and only warning. This fanfiction involves male slash, meaning boy on boy action. So if that isn't what you're looking for, then by all means, find another story to read. There will be some mpreg later on, with a possibility of higher rating to 'R'. Consider yourself warned.

**Chapter 1: Draco Malfoy**** REDONE!**

With an ethereal glow of golden streaks, the sun made its descent. All of Tampa was already concluding their nightly routines, to have a lie down before heading off to continue their individual lives come morning. That is, of course, with the exception of two young ladies.

In the ordinarily small apartment of Lavender Brown, she and her roommate had decided to pull an all-nighter. All the consequences of falling asleep in the middle of class be damn. The two blondes, dressed in their pajamas, sat comfortably on their overused and slightly lumpy sofa. With the television ignored and lightly playing in the background, the two friends shared a conversation over a hot cup of cocoa.

"So you have to tell me..." Luna began , "How did it go in London?"

Luna Lovegood was one of those people that would sit alone at lunch in grade school while all the other students avoided her. They picked on her and named her 'Loony' because of her father's career. However, unlike all the other unpopular kids, the exclusion never seemed to trouble her. She had more knowledge and maturity behind those blue eyes than most kids in any school she had ever attended. After moving to the states to attend university and become an author, she became fast friends with her dorm roommate, Lavender. She had been Luna's first best friend and they had been attached at the hip ever since.

"It was…absolutely amazing." Lavender abated. Lavender, similarly to Luna, was fair-haired, only with a set of blue green eyes to match. She was the opposite of Luna growing up. She had many different friends in school, but never kept the same friends long for her 'inconsistent emotions'. Some may have considered it bipolar disorder; others may have see it as a form of dissociative identity disorder. No one stayed long enough to find out until Luna.

"Oh, really?...Well, don't hold off on the details. Tell me what happened."

"You know I don't kiss and tell, Luna..." An eye roll and smirk from the other blonde urged her to continue, "but…I met this guy…"

Unbeknownst to them, thousands of miles to the west, two other women were having a conversation similar to theirs.

* * *

"It was the best week of my life"

It was still late in the evening in Los Angeles, but it was never too late to exercise for the Patil twins. They were identical, with dark hair and eyes, and tanned skin. The two, originally from England, moved to California to pursuit a career in modeling together. Though, they still visited their home country frequently for to stay in contact with friends and family. Parvati and Padma, were at a nearby gym sweating out the nonexistent excess fat they hoped to lose.

* * *

"It was just a little vacation romance…."

Seamus Finnigan, voice dripping with a deep Irish accent, spoke to his best friend, Dean Thomas, through his fireplace. With sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes, Seamus was a very attractive man and he was aware of it. Nevertheless, Seamus had needs and he wasn't choosy. Half of the Ireland already knew that, the other half was just not up to his tastes or still waiting in line. Even if he was a bit of a slag, Dean pined after him no less. With dark skin and features, Dean was also an attractive man. He and Seamus had gone to school together. They were always the best of friends and even after school ended, that never changed. Although, Dean hoped it did change. Oh, how he hoped.

* * *

"But he was so sweet and he had the sexiest accent"

Back in the states, Katie Bell was sharing a coffee with some of her coworkers in the office break room. The steady incoming calls in the cubicles could answer themselves after all. These four friends never deterred from their morning gossip.

* * *

"He took me to all these cool local places."

It was early afternoon at the quidditch stadium in Spain. The players were taking a break from the day's game practice. The group had their attention fixed on their team captain, Cedric Diggory. He was ridiculously handsome. You know the kind, where one wink would send you swooning and his skin almost seems to sparkle? Yeah, that kind. However, this time it wasn't his looks that had his audience enraptured, but the topic at hand…

* * *

Seamus - "We went site seeing…"

* * *

Parvati - "…like the London aquarium" Giving one final swift kick to the boxing bag in front of her, she continued.

* * *

Katie - "…and the London eye"

* * *

:Spoken in korean: "We went to see the Tower Bridge"

Cho Chang, a young attractive woman, was engaged in a game of Gobstones with a coworker of hers. Although born in the United Kingdom, she decided to go back to her roots and moved to Korea after finishing school. After a bad incident in school, she couldn't consider the U.K. her home again. However, her move left family and friends behind, so she made a point to visit regularly. Her latest visit was the topic of discussion.

* * *

"Well…we got a little drunk"

A rather large and ugly woman, by the name of Millicent Bulstrode was talking to her pet snake, Nagini, for it was the only 'friend' she could ever keep, or force to keep.

* * *

Parvati - "He gave me…"

* * *

Cedric - "A fucking hot backrub."

* * *

Lavender - "We slow danced…"

* * *

"In the rain" continued Katie, taking another sip of her coffee. A sigh spread around her group of friends, drowning out the ringing phones yet again.

* * *

Seamus - "But it wasn't just about the sex…" Too caught up in talking, Seamus missed the look of doubt on Dean's face.

* * *

Cho - ::Speaking Korean:: "He pounded me like a beater with a quaffle"

* * *

Lavender - "It ended kinda weird though…"

Pausing for a moment, Lavender grabbed the two used mugs and took them to the kitchen. Upon her return, Luna looked at her expectantly. Lavender took a deep breath and then began again.

* * *

Seamus - "When I asked for his fire call address, he told me he was…"

A look of relief spread over Dean's only to be quickly hidden away by forged sympathy. Yet again, the action went unnoticed by his oblivious Irish friend.

* * *

Katie - "Married."

* * *

Cho - "A muggle."

* * *

Parvati - "He didn't like fires."

* * *

Millicent - "He just kind of…" Frowning, she faltered, and looked at Nagini for support. As any cold-blooded snake would do, Nagini flicked her tongue and failed again at trying to escape her captor's grasp. Millicent tightened her grip. " …ran away"

* * *

Lavender - "You know it was just a little fling, but…"

* * *

Seamus - "I'll never forget my week…" Dean's eye almost twitched. _Almost._

* * *

Cedric - "With Draco Malfoy" He flashed a smile at the group listening. Consequently, a stray fan at the other end of the stadium fainted.

* * *

Parvati - "Draco Malfoy" With a towel on each of their shoulders, Padma and Parvati made their way out of the gym.

* * *

Millicent - "Drake…Drake Paratesticles…AH!" With one harmless nip, Nagini was finally free. She quickly hid in her hiding spot, between the wall and the counter. Millicent's body was too hefty to reach her.

* * *

Katie - "Draco Malfoy" Just then, Katie's boss, Umbridge, though she and her coworkers liked to her 'the old hag' stepped into the room. Immediately the small group scattered around and being nowhere near their cubicles, had no choice but to act out the 'oh, this isn't the bathroom…'.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy…" began a very attractive redhead "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"I thought you knew." _'The one and only' _Draco Malfoy simply replied in the English accent of his.

Draco with his silvery blonde hair, fair skin, and a pair of the most striking silver eyes, was one of the most sought out men in London. He knew it of course, and wasn't shy to take advantage of the fact.

"But…what about all those nights? In this room? On the bed?"

They were inside a dingy, old rented room at The Leaky Cauldron. The décor was the same as any ordinary motel room. Although with slightly stained carpeting and walls, it wasn't much to look at. There was an overused queen sized bed, with a night side table beside it. One of the legs on the table was replaced with a book. At first glance, Draco always thought the maids were too lazy and uneducated to know repairing charms. On the bed was a peculiar, old shoe. There wasn't much else in the room, but other than the bed, Draco had no other use for it, so it did serve its purpose, although quite uncomfortably he might add. Draco remembered never to return here again. The redhead had been staying in this room for her visit to England.

Penelope was a tourist, and one of many, who spent their temporary time here in London with the ultimate bachelor, Draco Malfoy. She was a travel mediwitch and was sent to London on a job. However, her stay had neared its end and she shall soon be on her way, via portkey. The shoe on bed was the portkey that was going to send her to her latest job in France. So, like every other time, Draco was giving her one of his 'frequently used' excuses to prevent further relationship or contact with her. He's not one to deal with commitment, you could say.

"Yeah, well…you see...I was experimenting." A hurt look graced her features, but then a slight hope sparkled in her eyes and a small mischievous grin spread on her lips.

"Well, if you ever feel like experimenting again…How can I reach you?"

Draco had thought his excuse would have worked, but he was disappointed to find that it didn't seem to bother the other woman as much as he would have thought. Quickly, he tried to recover.

"Well, You can fire call me, but…"

As he said this, they heard a distinct knock from the room door and male voice calling 'Room Service!' Draco Malfoy thanked Merlin for the distraction. He was not one to be ungrateful at an opportunity.

"But… it's my boyfriend…yes, my boyfriend… He's terribly jealous and wouldn't like other people contacting me. _At all_." Emphasizing the last part, he watched as Penelope's expression soon fostered one of confusion.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. You see, Penny…"

"Penelope" she corrected.

Mentally berating himself for the error, Draco racked his brain for another excuse. "I know. I shortened it as an endearment. Er, gay guys tend to do that." Improvisation was never Draco's strong suit, but that's why he never selected the really intellectual ones.

"Oh…"

"We have to go our separate ways now." Draco insisted. Why were the redheads the hardest to ditch these days?

"Can I have one last kiss? For memories?" She insisted as she took a step forward to kiss him.

At that exact moment, another soft knock could be heard from the room door. This time an idea struck him, and he took advantage of the opportune moment.

"Oh, Merlin! He's here!" He frantically ran to the door.

"What? Who's here? The bellhop?" She jumped up in surprise at Draco's sudden change in mood.

"My boyfriend!" Draco forcefully whispered, trying his best to stay in character.

"Hang on, your boyfriend's the bellhop?" Ignoring the comment, Draco hurriedly opened the door, and grabbed the man on the other side. Without giving him one glance, he quickly tugged the surprised man towards him.

"Uh, Penelope, this is my lover…uh…"

He leaned over the other man and whispered in his ear. _"What's your name?" _

Still shocked and utterly confused, the dark-haired man stuttered out. _"T-Tom…L- Look, I just came here to clea—"_ Not letting the man continue, Draco spoke up much louder. As he spoke, Draco started creeping up closer to the door, all the while, dragging poor Tom the whole way.

"Tom! My lover, Tom...and he gets very _very_ jealous, which you don't want to see. So we'll just be taking our leave right about now…Have a safe trip!"

With that, he went out the door, grabbed the knob, and shut the door behind him. He realized he still had Tom trapped in his grip, and pushed the other man away from him. The blonde, instantly, started dusting himself off, and straightening out invisible wrinkles from his robe.

"Thank Merlin that's over with."

"Look. I don't know what's going on here, but I have to clean that room, and if I don't, I—"

"I'll give you twenty galleons, but keep this to yourself." The tall, lanky man pondered the offer, but only for a second.

"Okay, Fine."

"But when you do get the time, fix the damn table in there, Timmy. A book…really?"

Draco sneered and without a second glance, he quickly apparated to his own flat, but not before dropping a sac of galleons on the floor near the other man's feet. He was glad to have gotten out of that situation. Getting rid of his flings was always the most difficult part.

He sat in his armchair, with a wine glass in one hand, and thought out his plan for his next target. And Penny, I mean, Penelope, was left in the room, confused and long forgotten.

**To Be Continued…**

AN: High five to all of you who caught that Twilight reference in there. You smart one, you. But, on the honest side, I'm not a Twilight fan [Ducks from the onslaught of rocks thrown at me] I'm sorry okay! Never read the books or anything, so I can't judge, but I know plenty of people who are obsessed with it to get the idea. I'm vampire-obsessed, but in my world, vampires don't sparkle. But that's just me. Somehow I feel like I'm betraying Harry Potter if I read it, although I know they are completely different series and have nothing to do with each other. But oh well, I'm a Harry Potter fan, not a Twilighter, that's just the truth. Anyway, I'm done ranting. Please review. Tell me if you love it, like it or…[sniff] hate it? Either way let me know!

_**Emerald Rayne**_


	2. Severus Snape has a sex life?

**Author's Note **_(Please Read!)_**:**

Still looking for a beta, so for any of you interested, please contact me. I will update this fic twice a week. For now, it will be Wednesdays and Saturdays(but just testing those dates out for now; might switch to other days later on), with chances of early updates. Next chapter will be posted on Wednesday, but don't forget to review! Reviews give me an incentive to post early. I've been really inspired lately and now have the whole story (twists and sideplots included) planned out in its entirety. On a different note, I know Blaise Zabini is described differently in the books, but for this story's purposes, this is the new Blaise.

I am obsessed and in love with Severus Snape, and he's the character I will be working quadruple time to keep 'in character'. He won't be introduced until next chapter though. I can't stand it when Severus is out of character from the books; it drives me nuts. The fiction authors 'Lomonaaeren' and 'Starcrossed'/Kayla seem to portray Severus the absolute best in my opinion (other than J.K. of course), so they're my inspiration for his character. By the way, read their stories whenever you get the chance. They have an amazing talent in writing.

**Chapter 2: Severus Snape has a sex life?**

"Bloody hell, Draco! I'm a person, not a fucking phoenix! Ow!"

"Blaise, need I remind you that I'm a vet, and not a healer? Besides, you asked me to do this, so stop being a pain in the arse and _Hold._ _Still_." Draco jabbed the brunette with his wand in irritation.

Blaise Zabini was not giving in that easy. He glared at Draco's wand with such intensity; his pupils tracking its every movement. Any inch that wand made toward his lightly tanned flesh was returned with a shuffle in the opposite direction. Knowing any future attempts at touching the wand to the long yet thin gash on Blaise's torso would be futile, Draco backed away from the table and crossed his arms.

His gaze immediately changed target, shifting up from the wound to glare fiercely at the set of hazel irises determinedly looking back. Blaise shifted his weight onto his elbows for a more intimidating demeanor, however with Draco looming over him, it was failed attempt. Still, Blaise refused to yield. The challenge was broken only moments later when the hazel gaze began to falter; their owner let out a defeated sigh and laid back onto the table. Despite being best friends their whole lives, Blaise never could out-glare the blonde. In Blaise's defense however, Draco had an unfair advantage growing up with a mentor who mastered the art.

"Oh, bollocks! Fine, Draco, but can't you give me one of your pain potions first?"

Blaise was a man of adventure; only take away common sense and the instinct for survival. Although his family's homeland was Italy, the Zabinis traveled frequently. Blaise never tired of it and got a joy out of being unpredictable and trying out wild, new things. Unfortunately, the constant traveling began to negatively impact his education. Ordered by his parents, Blaise was sent to live with the Malfoys, who were close comrades to the Zabinis, to finish his schooling.

Blaise and the Malfoy heir became best friends instantly when they attended beauxbatons together and spent the holidays at Malfoy Manor. Though Blaise did settle down to live in London to share a flat with his best mate, he never did lose his daredevil ways. Every week, he would find another idiotic escapade to attend to. This week found Blaise nursing a wound from a recent hippogriff incident. His blonde confidant was always there to assist him in these situations, but Blaise was always a pansy when it came down to pain. Always.

"No shot. Until you can be persuaded out of this insanity, I don't plan on making this at all comfortable for you."

Draco leaned over his best friend's body and analyzed the wound carefully. Not risking his one and only access to aiding the brunette, Draco aimed his wand and muttered the healing charm, quickly moving the wand along the broken skin. Starting at the right shoulder down to just above the bellybutton, the skin slowly began to repair itself, leaving a thin silver scar as the only evidence of a previous injury.

"OW! Oh, bloody Merlin's balls! You couldn't have warned me first, you fucking prat!" Blaise howled, clutching his chest and collapsing into a fetal position on the table. Draco stepped back and pocketed his wand.

"If I did, it would have never been fixed, you git. You would have only hassled me for more potions." Draco scoffed, before shortly walking out of the room and returning with a vial full of a bluish substance. Looking up at the blonde's return, Blaise fixed his gaze on the potion. He turned over, laying his full length on the dining table.

"Is it for the pain? I'm in agony here, mate."

"No. Stop being such a pansy, Blaise; you'll live." Ignoring Blaise's protesting 'Oy!', Draco put the vial by Blaise on the table. Blaise sat up from his horizontal position, and still sitting on the table, picked up the vial, analyzing its contents.

"What is it, then?"

"It's for your skin. Although the wound is closed, it's not completely healed. With the lifestyle you keep up, there's no guarantee the skin will hold up and the gash may open up again. Be sure to rub a little on the scar every day. Otherwise, you'll end up on this table again, which I predict will happen regardless of any advice I give you... And before you even think about it, the potion has nothing in it that would interest you." Blaise's sly grin deflated.

"Selfish to this day. You have your own potions master for a godfather, and you won't even take advantage of it for the sake of a horribly wounded friend who has always been there for you..."

"And what if my clients needed them? If I _had _given the potions to you, there wouldn't be any left for them at the rate you're going. And I know what you did with the last batch I sent you." Draco asserted, accusingly. Taking out is wand, the blonde turned away from his friend and began putting items away. Quickly pocketing the potion is his trousers pocket, Blaise reached for his robe and set forth on dressing himself.

"I haven't the foggiest idea of what you mean."

"It's not as if I'd alert the authorities on you, but recreational use, Blaise? Severus would kill you, you do realize." Jumping at the change of topic, Blaise zoned in on it. Charmingly hopping off the table, the Italian patted the blonde's back.

"Oh, speaking of which, how is the old sod nowadays? Still a sexually depraved bastard?" Draco rolled his eyes as he finished putting away items in their rightful cupboards and cleansed the table with the flick of his wand. With everything back in its place, Draco turned back to his friend. The two moved their conversation to the living room area of Draco's flat.

"Severus will never _not _be a bastard." Lowering his voice as if someone was eavesdropping on them, Draco lent forward. "But I'll have you know, he's been seeing someone."

"What?! Wait, seriously? Who?!" Blaise screeched.

Returning to his normal tone of voice, Draco shushed him. "Yes, seriously. Well, I don't know who it is, but lately whenever I firecall for emergency potions after hours, Severus is never in his quarters. Or on the slight chance that he is, he tells me that he's too busy and closes the floo network. What else could he be doing that was so important?" Looking at his flustered friend, Blaise sensed what was going on. Draco was on a mission. Whenever the blonde set himself on a task, he never wavered from it. This mystery was one Draco would not stop investigating until the truth came to light. Blaise figured since the blonde was already flustered, no more harm would be done if he ruffled a few more feathers.

"Probably frightening unsuspecting students shitless…seems like something he would find joy in."

"AT 3 in the bloody morning?!" Draco exclaimed incredulously, arms waving about. Blaise chuckled at the image he portrayed.

"I think you're looking far too much into this. He could secretly be having a wank or something; you do visit him far too often. He'd need to go somewhere else to have a proper one without your head popping out the fireplace." Shuffling his feet onto the sofa, Blaise spread himself out taking up the majority of space. Draco, who had very little room left, shoved Blaise off and sent the brunette sprawling onto the floor.

"I know what I'm talking about. Severus is seeing someone, I just know it. I don't know why I tell you these things anyway. You never take it seriously." Lazily standing up and dusting off his robes, Blaise sat back down onto the cozy sofa. This time with more than enough room laying between them.

"Alright, Almighty Sex God Draco. Tell me all about your godfather's sex life, or lack thereof. I'm listening oh-so-intently."

"You're a right prat, you know that?" Draco grunted.

"As you told me on several occasions…Now since you already brought up sex…you have to tell me how it went with that bloke from Paris." The Italian perked up as he eagerly waited for a response.

"Bloke from Paris? There wasn't…" Confused, Draco racked his brain, "Oh! _Her_ name was Fleur."

"Well, it's all the same anyway, isn't it? Seeing as you go for both skirts and shirts, I never know which one you're going to lift next. At least I stick to the branches and leave the bushes for all the others." Blaise waved it off.

"I have more options this way." The blonde explained simply, with a small shrug.

"So, Fleur, huh? How did you manage to remember a name this time?"

"I only left her at the ferry an hour ago. Thank Merlin it wasn't one of those aero…airprits. Can you believe they actually fly in those? Odd people, those muggles." Draco walked over to his kitchen and grabbed two butterbeers. With a flick of his wand and a muttered charm, both drinks were instantly chilled. Handing one over to his friend, Draco opened his own and took a swig.

"Well?…"

"Well what?"

"You know what."

"You're a sick bastard."

Ignoring the jab, Blaise rolled his eyes. Draco wasn't one to spare on details. "Well if you must know…A right naughty minx, that one. Though, around the end there, she started whispering to me in French. My French is a little rusty, but I'm pretty sure she said something about her sister. Now, _that_ would have been fun!"

"Considering her for another go, are you? I thought that was beneath you."

"It is, you dolt. We had our fun and I'll forget her come morning like all the others." Draco shrugged it off.

"You sure do know how to pick them, mate, but you're going to slip up one of these days."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" questioned Draco, eyebrow raised.

Blaise chuckled. "All I'm saying is one of these days…", Blaise paused to take a sip of his butterbeer and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "you'll show one of those tourists such a good time, they'll want to stay in London just to be with you, Dray. That's what always happens with you posh types.."

"Oh, sod off, you wanker."

"It could happen, you know? Then, you won't be able to go on your big trip to Australia. You'll be stuck here, waking up next to the same old, wrinkly partner, just like old Dumbledore, with that cat person…what's her name…McGonald? McGonally?.."

"McGonagall." That is one name he would never forget.

"Yeah, that one. You can look forward to _that _in your future." Draco shivered at the mere thought. On several occasions, he'd met the Transfiguration professor while visiting his godfather. After an altercation with the woman had left him transfigured and trapped as a ferret for one whole week, he avoided her at all costs. However, his understanding and care for magical creatures came out of this traumatizing experience.

"I'm telling you, Blaise, that's not going to happen. I've been careful, and Merlin would come out in a cocktail dress before anyone could manage to tie down Draco Malfoy."

The cold, tingling sensation running up Draco's spine was most definitely _NOT _apprehension. That would be most unbecoming for a Malfoy.

_To Be Continued…_

If you haven't already, please read the Author's note at the top.

Next post comes out Wednesday, but if you want it earlier…Review! Reviews give me the incentive to post early. *grins*

_**Emerald Rayne**_


	3. Perks of the Job

**Author's Note **_(Please Read!): _

First of all, last chapter kind of left me sad. I got people adding the story for story alerts and so on, but did not get even _one _review. I'll still post, reviews or no, but it kind of left me wondering how you all actually felt about the story and whether you really do want me to continue it…Longer chapter this time (yay), hopefully that will push for more reviews lol

Second, this is a reminder to those who have read this fanfiction when I was still oOJadeDragonOo: This chapter will not be familiar to you at all. The first two chapters were the only ones that somewhat resembled the previous edition, and from here on out…it's a completely different story.

**Chapter 3: Perks of the Job**

"Buckbeak, Stop it! Leave that man alone! He's here to help you."

Draco wasn't given much time to analyze the sleeping beast's injury. Softly stroking the wing, he had found the point of damage. Not wanting to prematurely awaken the animal, Draco silently whispered the mending charm. He observed as the wing righted itself, only to be disrupted with a sudden, heavy pressure on his chest.

Without a moment's notice, the hippogriff had awoken, shoving the wizard off with its eagle head. Draco was thrown to the floor; his wand tossed away from him on the soil. The blonde had no time to scramble out of the way before the animal stood on its hind legs, and lashed out at the wizard with its sharp talons. With his wand feet away from him on the ground, Draco had no time to summon it and raised his arms for protection.

Instant pain seared through his arm as the animal struck him, ramming the blonde back to the ground. Draco distantly heard the woman shouting, but couldn't make out what was said. Still stunned by the impact, the blonde could only watch as three men came out of the house nearby and tried to restrain the hippogriff, soothing it to calm down.

Disregarding the pain, Draco wasted no time in picking himself up and staggered to a safe distance. There Draco stood, catching his breath; his wounded arm held by his good one. How Blaise found entertainment in wrestling these wild beasts, Draco had no indication. He watched as the three men lead the hippogriff back to the stables.

Draco cursed himself for ever letting Pansy talk him into doing these house calls. Animals like these needed to be taken care of in his specialized office, where he could sedate them before going to work. This was his first house call for a client and Draco was determined on making sure it would be the last. After this disaster, there was nothing Pansy could say or do to sway him on the matter.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Dr. Malfoy! He's usually quite the gentle hippogriff, I assure you."

The owner of said hippogriff dashed to Draco's aid. She and her family owned the hippogriff breeding ranch. She was a short, plump woman. Her raven hair streaked with lines of silver was held up in a loose bun and her obsidian eyes looked at him with worry. The family had been a dedicated client of his ever since he had first opened his practice. Draco's reputation couldn't afford losing one of his best clients. Taking a deep breath, he took mercy on the poor old woman.

"Don't trouble yourself, Mrs. Kremner. It's a common snag in this job. However, I believe from now on it'll be best to follow _proper_ procedures for any future appointments. You do have means to transport him to my office, yes?"

"Well, yes, but you see—" There was no influencing Draco after this mess, so he saved her the wasted breath.

"The scrapes he received are patched up and his wing has been mended, but it's still a bit tender. Be sure to restrict him from flying for at least a week. He must stay away from the other hippogriffs as well, so you have to keep a close eye on him. Can I trust you to do that?"

According to the file, Buckbeak had been in a brawl with another alpha male. They had fought for dominance to claim a nearby female in heat. Usually, the females were kept in a separate location, but somehow, one of them escaped and wandered onto the male territory. Buckbeak was still young and not fully grown yet, so he received the worst of the injuries.

"Yes. Yes, of course."

"Alright, if you have any concerns at all, don't hesitate to contact my office and Pansy will set up a time for you to come in."

"Thank you, Doctor Malfoy, thank you for all your help… Er, is your arm alright? Do you need us to floo someone for you? He managed to get you spot on there." Draco looked down at his arm. The talons had torn through his shirt and left three cuts on his forearm. His arm was still aching; however the pain had dulled some since the attack. He summoned his wand, and caught it as it neared, whizzing through the air.

"I'm a medical professional. It's nothing I can't fix." With a flick of his wand and a muttered charm, Draco flinched as the skin reattached itself. It wasn't as severe as the gash he repaired for Blaise, so no scars were left behind. Three trails of dried blood were the only evidence that remained on his skin.

"Well, I apologize nonetheless. He's usually not like this. He's such a kind-hearted creature."

"I'm sure he is, Mrs. Kremner." Draco responded, stiffly. "Well, Buckbeak will be just fine, so I should be off."

"Oh, yes, of course. Are you sure you're alright? I can get one of the boys to help you get home if you'd like. It would be no problem at all."

"That won't be necessary. I appreciate the offer, but I'm sure I can manage on my own."

"Oh… well then, have a good day, Doctor Malfoy."

"Cheers."

Draco exited through the large, open wooden gate that separated the house from the barn and stables. Draco always wondered why the family even added that branch of security. These types of creatures could easily fly over the gate with a flap of its wings.

Reaching the apparition point, Draco stopped in front of the small house where the Kremners inhabited. Taking one last look at the barren area, Draco wondered to himself how any respectable person would choose to live there. Yes, the family needed the space for the animals, but at what cost. There was practically nothing in sight. There were only trees and dead grass. There was a long road, but from the current location, you could not see where it led. Draco didn't care to find out either.

He raised his wand, preparing to apparate when movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Turning his head to investigate, he saw a stray owl. Normally, he would have thought nothing of it. However, this small owl held a rather large package, almost double its size. Initially he assumed that the package was being sent to the Kremner residence, but it flew in the opposite direction, away from the breeding ranch.

It soared through the sky, heaving the large object along with it. Then, the bird did the most peculiar thing. The owl performed a zig-zag shape in the air, and then lazily flew in small circles as it slowly descended towards the ground. In an instant, the animal was gone and disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

Confounded at first, Draco rapidly realized that whatever must be there was hidden beneath concealment charms. Curious as to what someone might want to hide in such a desolate area, Draco drifted closer to the region in question. Just as he was a few feet away from where the owl had disappeared, he felt the cold tingling as he walked through what must have been deterring wards. Draco closed his eyes as he made his way through. It took surprisingly very little effort to push through.

Draco mentally noted that the wards must have only been intended for wandering muggles. Draco sensed the wards recoiling, and opened his eyes. The owl was nowhere to be seen, but what he did see left him in awe. It was a handsome little wizarding center, filled with shops. Draco could see all types of wizarding folk walking through the pathway, only stopping to enter shops that had caught their interest.

Draco, brought out of his initial stupor, began walking forward, following the pathway and blending in with all the other shoppers. He noticed several witches and wizards sneaking glances at him, only to hurry their children away from him when they realized they were caught staring. Turning to look in one of the store windows, he cursed himself.

Impressed by the town, Draco had forgotten all about his interaction with the hostile hippogriff. He looked dirty and disheveled, with part of his shirt ripped up from the attack. Draco realized he had to ready himself quick, before he became an abnormal spectacle. Quickly, Draco entered the same store in which he had peered in the window.

Entering the store, Draco noticed that it wasn't really a store at all. It was actually some restaurant or pub of some kind. It was decently decorated and neat, without any unruly additions. The curtains over the windows were pushed back, letting streams of light illuminate the restaurant. On the left side of the room was a bar; a variety of alcohol containers adorned the wall behind it. The guests were seated on the right; tables neatly set and aligned. The room was only half full with customers eating their meals. A quiet chatter traveled through the room as the customers softly conversed with their companions. Separating both sides of the room was a clear path that led to the back, which had a large swinging door. Draco assumed the doors led to the kitchen.

It certainly wasn't a high-end eating establishment, but it had its own charm. There was a lingering comfortable essence which added to its appeal. Searching for any sign of a staff member, his sights set on a man behind the bar. The man had his back to him, but Draco could see that he had deep red hair and freckles covered the back of his neck. Draco walked up to the bar and cleared his throat to catch the other man's attention. The man turned around and fixed his sapphire eyes onto the customer. Putting away the glass he had been wiping clean, the redhead walked over to the blonde.

"A bit early for a drink, but you look like you had a rough day. What can I get for ya', mate?" With a closer view, Draco could see that the freckles didn't stop at the man's neck, but sprinkled on every expanse of skin shown. He was thin, but much taller than Draco and towered over him. He was attractive, but definitely not up to Draco's tastes. At least not while sober.

"Actually, I'm not here for a drink. I just need to use the loo. Could you dir—"

"No can do, mate." The redhead pointed at the sign behind the bar. Reading the sign, Draco mentally cursed. " Restrooms are for customers only." Growing impatient, Draco knew this man would be stubborn and wouldn't give in quite so easily. He would have to play nice, just this once.

"Look, Mister…" Glancing at the name tag on the redhead's shirt, he continued. "Ron Weasely…Like you said, I've had a pretty bad day and I could really use—"

"I said no, so you need to back off, alright? If you want to be a free-loader, go be it somewhere else." Draco lost all patience he could muster. No one degraded a Malfoy and got away with it.

"What?! Why you _little_…Me? a freeloader?! …do you have any idea who I am?"

"Do I look like I bloody give damn who you are, you bigheaded pri—"

"Ron!" A woman walked up to the bar. Seeing the uniform she wore, Draco assumed she was one of the waitresses there. She was, in a way, attractive. Although her light brown hair was slightly frizzy and her front teeth were a little too large for her face, she had a nice complexion and warm brown eyes. Said warm brown eyes were currently staring angrily at the redheaded man in front of him.

"Hermione, this doesn't concern you. I'll deal with this git."

"Ronald Weasley!" Even Draco cringed at tone, imagining his own mother when he did something she disapproved of. He could clearly remember the time when he had told her his career choice; his mother had never been more furious. She even had held the same stance that the waitress currently posed. Both hands rested on each hip, face scowling.

"What?! I'm thinking about the business here! He—"

"Oh, shut up, Ronald. Don't be such a prat." Hermione turned away from Ron before he could object. Facing Draco, she lowered her voice.

"The restroom is in the back, when you get to the kitchen doors, just make a right and it's the first door on the left." Draco examined her face for any sign of deception. For all he knew, someone could be waiting for him there, wand at the ready, because of the disturbance. Satisfied that there was no sign of trickery, he nodded.

"Thanks." After Hermione retreated, Draco noticed the redhead still glaring at him. Though he wouldn't have minded paying to use the restroom, the redhead irritated him too much to be gracious. Reaching into his pocket, he fetched a small coin and flipped it onto the bar counter. Ron didn't make a move to pick it up, only glanced at the offending item and glowered at the blonde.

"What are you waiting for, _Weasel_? You're being paid by the hour, and I can tell you're in need of every knut you come by." Draco didn't know it was humanly possible, but somehow the redhead succeeded in turning his face a darker shade of red than his own mane.

"Oh, piss off, you wanker." Ron snarled. Fuming, the redhead turned away and stomped to the other side of the bar where a customer had been waiting. Not wanting to attract anymore attention, Draco then rushed through the restaurant, ignoring the stares he received from those who had overheard the dispute moments earlier.

Entering the restroom, Draco collapsed his back onto the door, slamming it shut the rest of the way. After getting himself together and calming down his anger, Draco went to the sink and turned on the faucet. Splashing water onto his face, he glanced up and caught a peek of his overall appearance. Grimacing, he reached for his wand. He cast cleansing charms on his hair and skin, and repaired his torn shirt. There were still a couple blood stains where it had been torn on the arm, but unless you peered closely, it wasn't very noticeable. Giving his reflection one last glance, Draco was satisfied with the result of his work. Stashing his wand and finally physically presentable, the blonde stepped out of the loo and back into the restaurant.

Draco hadn't realized how long he had lingered in the restroom. A glance at the bar told him that the Weasel hadn't forgotten the blonde was there. With no customers at the bar, the redhead was glaring at him suspiciously, daring Draco to give him grounds for another row. Looking away from the bartender, Draco inspected the room one last time and noticed that the restaurant had filled considerably well before he had emerged.

Every table was filled with people, eating and chatting away. All except one table. Curiously, there was a table in the back with only one occupant. The customer wasn't eating; he only had a cup of coffee placed in front of him. Next to his cup, there was familiar package. Draco realized it was the same package the owl from earlier had been carrying. The man was scribbling away in a notebook, completely ignoring all the other customers at nearby tables. The man was looking down, so all Draco could see was a chaotic bundle of dark tresses covering the poor man's head.

Losing interest, Draco was just about to look away and walk out the restaurant, when something happened that caught his breath. Sensing he was being watched, the raven-haired man looked up and settled his gaze on his one-man audience. Draco had never seen eyes of such an intense shade of jade before. The emerald gaze held onto his own for what felt like hours, but really was only seconds. Draco was so entranced, he couldn't make himself look away.

The other man raised his eyebrow in question. Draco's steps towards the exit faltered. To his misfortune, he came to a halt just as a clumsy waiter was passing by him. The impact was inevitable. Draco was knocked back as the unknown teenager knocked into him, which sent food flying. Luckily for Draco, none of the ingredients landed on him. However, the customers nearby were not so fortunate.

Draco, forcefully snapped out of his trance, looked around to see the damage the impact had caused. The brunette witch who had helped him earlier went straight to the other customers decorated in food. Draco vaguely heard her apologizing, but didn't focus on their conversation. The young waiter just stood there before him absolutely terrified and obviously didn't know what to do, but that wasn't his main focus either. Behind the waiter, Draco could see the redheaded oaf from before charging over to them.

"I fucking knew it! I knew you were trouble from the moment you came in. Get out before you ruin something else, you great git!"

Thrown by everything happening all at once, Draco didn't have the energy to dispute. He couldn't think, and needed to get out quick. Draco only glared back at Ron and sneered.

"Don't bother. I'll show myself out; I stayed in this rotten place long enough already." Shoving past the two wizards, Draco made his way out. Before he reached the door, he tried to catch a glimpse of the mysterious man he saw, but the table was empty and the wizard was nowhere to be seen. As he apparated away, the image of those emerald irises never fled his mind.

**To Be Continued…**

Harry's first appearance, yet he still hasn't been introduced. Don't worry, it won't be long until then. Also, I know I said Severus would be making an appearance this chapter, but I made last minute plot changes and added an extra chapter, so he' be introduced soon enough as well.

If you haven't already, read the author's note at the top.

_**Emerald Rayne**_


	4. The Potions Master

I would like to say thank you to _siriusly sirius about nothing _because not only is this reader a remarkable reviewer, but I absolutely love their penname. I'd also like to thank _dearmanica_, _darkleaf954, GothicAnn87, and Mrs. Sammy Dean Winchester. _Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and I hope you continue to like this story.

There is a very **Important Author's Note** at the end of chapter. Please remember to read, it's in regards to the story.

**Chapter 4: The Potions Master**

Draco stumbled out of the fireplace, coughing slightly at the soot he inhaled. Although his robes had been spotless when he left his flat, traveling through floo left them disheveled and sprinkled in dirt. Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste and straightened his posture. Floo travel never had been the most hygienic form of transport, but it was a lot faster than taking a damn train into anti-apparition territory. Draco already regretted his decision. These newly fitted robes were his best pair. Immediately, he patted down his robes, ridding them of any potential wrinkles or sign of filth. The floo smoke dissipated and a figure came into view.

"Oh good, you're here." A pair of obsidian eyes narrowed at the blonde intruder.

"How observant of you, Draco. Being as these are my quarters, I do find myself here quite often." drawled the smooth voice.

Severus Snape. Potions Master extraordinaire, current Head of Slytherin House and Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and unfortunate godfather of one: Draco Malfoy.

Although considered one of the most intelligent men of wizarding kind, Severus was not an alluring man. Years of leaning over cauldrons and lingering amongst the potion fumes, left his hair with a slight oily appearance. Although, a mere cleanse would return it to its normal black chin-length mane, there was never a potion far enough away to avoid its effect yet again. Decades spent in the school dungeons were shown through his complexion as sunlight rarely touched the pale skin. The most unique and obvious feature was his nose. Although it could do with a good downsizing, it seemed to fit the potions master well. It was a nice addition to his gloomy demeanor. No, Severus most certainly did not have the conventional handsome looks, but there was a dark, sexy way about him that made him appeal to others. He was tall and slim, but toned with some muscle to not appear lanky. The professor often took advantage of his intimidating height and was repeatedly found towering over disorderly students, who would responded with logical fear. He did get some sick joy out of it; the only amusement given in his career. In the past, Severus had even proudly succeeded in making a first year lose all sense of bladder control with one of his ever famous death glares. Very few were ever immune to his menacing irises, and he despised that his current intruder was one of them.

Severus sat comfortably in his armchair, relaxed with a glass of fire whiskey held loosely in one hand. That is, he _had_ been relaxed until a certain blonde had came reeling in, interrupting his peace.

"I see you're as chipper as ever. I'm surprised the floo was even open at all; I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages." Draco stepped away from the hearth and took a look around. Nothing had changed since his last visit. Neatly, organized books still covered the back wall. The main room was neutrally decorated with a simple rug and two arm chairs facing the warm fire. Two closed doors led to what Draco knew were Severus' personal rooms. There were no windows, but the light from the fire combined with the few small torches lit on the walls, illuminated the room enough. The alcohol cabinet above the counter on side of the room was left ajar. Draco eyed the half-empty container that was open. Severus wasn't the most pleasant person to be around to begin with, but alcohol just added things where it wasn't needed.

"Did you ever consider that perhaps I was only carefully avoiding _you? _Clearly not, as you stand before me unannounced…" Severus arched his right eyebrow at the blonde. "… yet again."

Draco rolled his eyes at the man. That was always Severus' way of greeting him. Well, only when Draco forgot to owl before making an appearance...which, of course, was something Draco never seemed to remember. Sauntering over, the young wizard planted his bum on the armrest and smiled cheekily down at the professor sitting in its chair. "You know you enjoy my presence."

Severus swirled his cup, eyeing its contents as the ice clinked against the glass. "At times, it can be easier to bare."

Draco knew this was the closest he would get to an endearment from his godfather, but he didn't need words to confirm what he already knew. Although the sinister man tried damn hard and succeeded at showing a hard exterior, he couldn't fool his godson. Severus was almost like a second father to Draco and the distant man may not express it the typical way, but it was there.

"So… aren't you going to ask me how I've been? No 'how is your dreadfully unfulfilled life, Draco? Any new tarts to fill the empty spaces?'…" Draco asked.

Severus understood now where this conversation would progress. Bringing the glass to his lips, he downed the entirety of its contents. The ice clinked against the empty glass as it settled. He would need more alcohol to get through this night, surely. Ignoring the young wizard for the moment, he stood and walked to his counter. With the chair newly empty, Draco slid down from the armrest and seated himself comfortably. Severus' back faced the blonde. Setting down his glass, he set about serving himself another. He did not offer one to Draco. He made that mistake before and having dealt with a drunken Malfoy, he would never repeat the error.

"Your mother had your wedding planned since the moment she conceived you. She will be disappointed to know you are still gallivanting around the way you are."

Draco shrugged. "You know mother just as much as I. She's a hopeless romantic. She'll never let that go." Severus silently agreed, holding the container as the liquid poured into his glass.

"And your father, Draco? I know he requires you to marry and produce an heir. With you, I cannot see that happening. He's still furious of your chosen career."

"Father and I already came to an agreement on that. As long as I promise to have an heir before I turn thirty and don't do anything to embarrass him, he turns a blind eye. That gives me years to carry on what I do best. In fact, I think I've met someone new."

Severus briefly paused at hearing the last sentence escape his godson's lips. Keeping his back to the other man, Severus grabbed the newly-filled glass and downed the contents of that second glass in full. The night was going to be harder than he thought. Severus quickly filled the glass, yet again, as high as it would go without overflowing. Long robes swished about dramatically, as Severus faced the other wizard, cup in hand.

Realizing his preferred seat was occupied, the professor glared at the chair thief. Draco understood and reluctantly moved to the armchair nearest the hearth. Now properly filled with his favorite whiskey and sitting comfortably, the potions master could continue this discussion appropriately.

"So, nothing is out of the ordinary, then. Which is it on this occasion, hmm? Male? Female? Maybe a hermaphrodite to spice up your tiresome routine?'" Severus responded, disinterestedly.

"Is that interest I hear?" Another glare from the potions professor sent the blonde into giggles. If ever asked in the future, Draco would insist that he did no such thing."Well, just so you know, he happens to be very male."

Severus nodded. "Ah. You've already opened you're package, I see." Draco's expression immediately turned sheepish.

"Er…Well, actually, not yet …but, I will! I'll meet him soon enough."

Draco had been thinking about that morning non-stop. He couldn't get those eyes out of his mind. No, Draco hadn't forgotten the gorgeous face to match, but the eyes were… hypnotizing. A Malfoy was never clumsy, and one look sent him straight into a waiter! Although no one had ever had this immediate effect on him before, Draco knew that once he finally bedded the wizard from the pub, he would be able to get the man out of his system. He had no doubt about that.

"My Gods, Draco, you haven't even met the man and already you are boasting?" Snape inquired incredulously, sitting upright. Severus feared he may have gone a little too far with the last glass, when the room swayed at the slight movement. Still, it didn't keep him from sipping the present cup he had in hand. The blonde devil was still here after all. If any wizard could handle a little alcohol poisoning, it would be Severus Snape…while reciting every difficult word in the dictionary by memory, with perfect pronunciation!

"No …but I have a hunch of where he might be tomorrow, so it won't be long now."

A snort. "Only you would be so sure."

"I am." Draco countered, grinning cheekily.

Severus really did despise the arrogance that all Malfoys seemed to share. He deemed the trait ran in the blood, and all future Malfoy heirs were doomed to bear it. Severus checked the clock above the mantelpiece and cursed himself for not watching the time.

"Yes, well your newest victim aside, would that be all for tonight, Draco? I do have business I must attend to." Draco turned and looked at the clock. It was only 10 o'clock and it wasn't a school day.

"Now? You have all weekend."

"I do have work to do…parchments to grade, potions to brew. Unlike you, my life isn't filled with limitless time."

"You're lying. You could easily do those things tomorrow if you wanted." Severus kept silent and narrowed his eyes at Draco, daring the blonde to challenge him further. Draco felt brave and confident he would get information in Severus' current inebriated state, so continued.

"I know what you've really been up to." Leaning forward, Draco continued. _"Who is it?" _Severus frowned at the other wizard. Despite the satisfied level of alcohol in his system, Severus Snape had not been prepared for this.

"Such a vague question cannot permit an answer. Perhaps you should ask when you're more coherent."

"I know you have been seeing someone. I'm on to you, and you can't deny it. So, just tell me then, _who is it_?" The last sentence was asked quickly in Draco's eagerness.

A smirk lifted his dark features. "You forget I'm a professor, Draco. I see many people on a daily basis."

An eyeroll. "You know what I mean."

"Even had your assumption been accurate, I do not see how my personal life is any concern of yours."

"I'm your godson!" Draco almost felt insulted.

"An unfortunate circumstance, I assure you." Severus countered. He leaned back in the chair, resting his head.

"Oh, come on! I tell you everything. _Everything!_ And I'm only asking for a name!"

"What makes you believe that I was ever remotely interested in hearing about your antics? I only listen to appease you. Like your father, you're stubbornness is hard to dispel." Severus replied calmly.

"Stubborn because I have to be. You and I both know that you get off on the tales of my trysts. That is, until you finally found someone to experience it wi—" Having enough, Severus interrupted the 'disrespectful brat'.

"That is enough, Draco. I may be your godfather, but I will not hesitate to hex you." Severus decided he had had far too much to drink to argue properly. If the blonde refused to leave, one word could save him all the trouble. Draco seemed to realize this, as he sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I'll go peacefully this once, but you and I both know, I won't stop until I find out." Draco stood up. "Oh, and before I forget… mother asked me to remind you that she expects you for tea tomorrow."

"_Will that damned woman never cease?"_ The professor hissed quietly under his breath, but not quietly enough for Draco not to have heard. Draco smirked.

Draco's mother always invited Severus for dinner once a week, which he would grudgingly accept. The dinners were used as an excuse for the meddlesome woman to bring over a 'collegue' to introduce to Severus. Severus who took no interest in the guest would dismiss the supposed candidate before the first course was even served. Each colleague seemed more unsuitable than the last. Narcissa was a hopeless romantic and never would give up trying to set up these blind dates until love was found. Severus never could say no to his dear friend.

Draco knew this and used it as an incentive for his godfather to come clean. If Severus wanted out of the dinners badly enough, all he needed to do was step forward with his lover.

Looking up at his godson, Severus spoke louder through clenched teeth., a scowl etched on his face. "Did she specify what time?"

"Same as always, of course." Snape nodded, averting his gaze. He took another rather large gulp of alcohol from his glass. Draco nodded back, knowing his godfather would sneer and look down on any cheerful goodbyes in his inebriated state. He retraced his previous steps towards the floo.

Slightly sobering up and glancing at the clock again, Severus considered Draco's earlier words that night. Draco reached over the floo pot next to the hearth, his hand plunging in and reemerging with a handful of powder.

"Malfoy." Draco paused, listening, but made no move to turn around.

"Next time you feel the need to disturb me, do send an owl _before _you barge into my rooms. I will not be at fault if you find yourself trapped behind a barricaded fireplace." Draco turned around slightly confused, powder still clenched within his palm "Oh?" Then in an instant, it dawned on him. Severus wouldn't block the floo unless…

Draco felt as if all his suspicions had been confirmed by the man himself. "You little snake! I bloody _knew_ it! Blaise'll go mad over this.... If you're rusty, you know who to owl for advice."

Aware of his impending danger at such a brave comment, Draco quickly threw the powder in and yelled his destination. Draco smirked as the red stream of light narrowly missed him and soon became enveloped in smoke. Landing in his flat, the events of that day replayed in his mind and a sly grin slowly took over his features. Draco may not have had any luck in revealing the identity of the potion master's mystery lover… but he sure as hell had an opportunity in discovering who those gorgeous emerald eyes belonged to, and he wasn't going to waste it.

**To Be Continued…**

(AN: SUPER IMPORTANT! _Please Read!_)

1) This chapter didn't come out exactly how I wanted it. However, I will make changes to it soon. The changes won't make a difference to the overall storyline; it'll only be changed to satisfy the way I want it written. This chapter was meant to be at the end of the previous chapter. I didn't want to confuse you all by just adding it to chapter 3, so for now, it has its own chapter but I will move it soon. Still looking for a beta, btw.

2) Obviously, you've noticed this chapter was posted on a Sunday instead of Saturday. This was done to notify the readers of the new posting date. I will still be posting on a weekly basis; I just changed my mind from posting twice a week to once a week. I've decided that Sunday is going to be the new updating day of the week. So, instead of Wednesdays and Saturdays postings, it will be on Sundays.

_**Emerald Rayne**_


	5. Common Snags

It's Sunday! ...which means a new chapter, so enjoy! Thank you to all the reviewers! Your lovely comments really do make my day and are my inspiration to write. Sorry for any mistakes; still looking for a beta.

**Chapter 5: Common Snags**

"Ronald Weasley!—"

"I told you to stop calling me that! You sound like me mum."

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had a difficult friendship. They were nothing alike and often would be found in heated arguments. Hermione was the serious, clever and diligent do-gooder; while Ron was more the laidback, humorous type. Despite their differences and many clashes, the unlikely pair became friends early on in school.

"Well, if you weren't so insolent, I wouldn't be forced to use it!" snapped Hermione.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione...it's only a couple house elves to take the load off." reasoned the redhead.

"Ronald, the staff is enough help. Those poor creatures are already forced to do so much work; they don't need to be overworked here as well."

Hermione had had these types of arguments many times in the past. As the leader and founder of S.P.E.W. (the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare), she was always campaigning for house elf rights and against their restrictions. Although she had been able to successfully free one house elf, Dobby was such a sad state that Ron would never consider it progress. Her debates and club garnered little interest from fellow witches and wizards, not to mention most House-elves. Most house elves denied any assistance Hermione attempted to give and, in fact, were insulted by it. That didn't stop Hermione, however. She was adamant on setting them free. Ron always thought she was a bit mental. Intelligent, yes…but you have to stop somewhere.

"Well, the work would be so much easier and done so much faster, we wouldn't even need to be here—" Ron pleaded with the brunette.

"That wouldn't be a problem at all if you even got off your lazy bum every now and then to actually do the work! Honestly, the amount of breaks you take…" Hermione replied.

"Hermione! They're _house elves_! It's what they do! They practically live for it! You saw Dobby, whenever they don't have any work to do, they go mad and harm themselves. See what you're doing! Every time you don't give one work to do, another one out there is ironing their hands. You're being selfish. Think about the house elves!" Ron declared exasperatedly, waving his arms for emphasis. He ignored the sarcastic mutter from the old, bothersome house elf watching the display. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh shush Ron; it's not like you even really work here. Rosmerta gets back here next week. She's going to kill you when she finds out about this."

"She won't even know! The house elves will be gone by that time. Madame Rosmerta will congratulate us a job well done, we would feel great about our good deed, and return to our regular lives." Hermione stood up straight and got in 'the position'. She laid both hands on her hips, lips pursed in annoyance, and foot out itching to tap against the tile.

"Don't you think the staff would remember a few creatures running around and let her know?" The brown eyes sparkled knowingly. Instantly, Ron knew the argument was over, but stubbornness kept him rooted.

"A simple memory adjustment wouldn't hurt."

Another eye roll. "Oh, now you're just being silly."

"Okay, I was just joking about that, but just think about. It'll only be for a week."

Hermione seemed to ponder it, but Ron already knew the answer that was sure to come. The brunette always tended to do that and Ron believed she got some sick joy out of crushing other's dreams. When you request something she wouldn't like, the witch would deny you in such a way that'll compress all optimism from your living soul. She would tilt her head slightly to the side, brown eyes looking up in deep thought; and just as hope starts to rise, she looks straight at you sternly and…

"_No_. Send Kreacher back to Sirius and Dobby back to Hogwarts!" Although Ron had seen it coming, the negation was no less disappointing. He almost pouted.

"Come on, 'Mione! If we're going to have to watch over this place, we might as well use all the help we can get."

"The answer is still no. Now send them back and get yourself out there. I'm sure customers are waiting for you." Not waiting for a response, frizzy brown hair flicked in the air as the witch turned and made her way to the door.

"Think about the possibilities!" Ron called after her, but Hermione kept on walking.

Ron watched her retreating back and cursed under his breath. Turning around, he saw two pairs of eyes peering up at him. He was surprised the two creatures had remained silent throughout it all; except for the cynical comments sparingly thrown in from the elderly house elf that aged every day, but never seemed to die.

"Well, you heard her. Go on."

The said elder of the two house elves looked relieved at the order. Kreacher worked for a long line of Purebloods his whole life and wasn't very fond of working under 'filthy blood traitors' and 'mudbloods'. He was dressed simply in a torn, white pillow case and a tea towel on his aging head. He wore nothing else and felt insulted at the mention of other clothing. Without a word, he snapped his fingers and was gone. Dobby, however, had his long ears drooping down the sides of his face. Both hands were pulling down on his left ear. He was dressed in a blinding outfit with bright colors that now usually adorned his small form ever since he was set free. His rainbow socks did nothing to compliment the yellow pillow case and blue tea cozy on his freakishly bald head. The house elf stood there for several moments, looking as if he was about to burst in tears for not being able to help. Ron looked at the poor creature and saw the water build up in Dobby's abnormally large eyes. He mentally cursed; he really wasn't in the mood to console the little suicidal elf. He was just about to break the uncomfortable silence, when the elf reluctantly left as well. Ron sighed in relief. He knew Dobby was going to have an utter breakdown and McGonagall was going to murder him for sending him back in such a state; but as long as he didn't have to deal with the consoling, all was right in the world.

Ron leaned on his hands against the staff table. The break room was rather small and did not offer much for comfort, but the calm from the restaurant rush was a significant relief. He considered lingering in the break room for some time longer, but didn't look forward to the lecture that was sure to come from an already fuming Hermione Granger.

He looked down at himself. Madame Rosmerta had insisted on him wearing the proper uniform attire, and despite Ron's defiance, he ended up consenting. He was never one for fashion, but even he knew yellow just wasn't his shade. He really resented working at the pub and only did so as a favor to his brainy friend. Hermione and Rosmerta became close like sisters within the last couple years. Although Hermione now attended university, she would help out Rosmerta while the pub keeper was away and keep an eye on the tavern. Of course, Hermione would always ask for Ron to help as well. However, it was usually more of a demand rather than an inquiry. Ron worked for his brothers at their shop and his schedule allowed him extra free time. Hermione knew this and she took full advantage of that knowledge.

With a sigh, Ron stood up straight and stepped out into the restaurant. He saw two wizards waiting at the bar and hurried over to get them their drinks. He had just finished with the last customer, when a familiar face came through the entrance.

"Oh bloody hell, not you again. Come back to ruin something else? Or just need another round at the loo?" Ron sneered at the blonde entering the doorway.

"Such great hospitality. Do you treat all your customers this way?" drawled Draco.

After hours of fretting, the blonde had finally decided on which robes he would wear. They were dark charcoal in color and soft in texture. The fabric was fitted to his form perfectly; snug and loose in all the right places. Although wizarding robes would never be considered revealing, Draco knew he could make anything look good. Draco's fine hair hung loose around of his face just above chin length. He had consulted with Pansy before leaving this morning and she insisted on the style. She said it made his mercury eyes sultry when he looked up through a sheet of thin lashes and strands of hair.

Draco knew the mystery man wouldn't be able to resist the temptation he portrayed. He had it all mapped out. Draco would strut over to the table and work his charm as usual. The man would instantly become enamoured and Draco would 'leave to Mexico' with another notch on his belt. Unfortunately, the redheaded twit in his path was not a part of the plan.

"Well, you're not a customer, now are you? You'd have to buy something to be one." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"In that case, it'll be a butterbeer for me then." Ron contemplated the request, then shrugged.

"I would get it for you, but since that fiasco you pulled yesterday, I'm not very inclined to do so." A set of mercury eyes narrowed at the redhead. He leaned forward, pushing his weight down on his palms at the bar table.

"You're refusing a paying customer?" Ron glared back and leaned closer. They had a good foot between them, but there was no denying the menacing statures they both clearly depicted.

"You're not welcome here and you know it." They stood there for mere moments glaring at one another. Draco knew that soon enough people would begin to notice the interaction and pulled away.

"Have it your way then, Weasel. I'll have a talk with the owner."

A smirk spread on the lightly freckled face. "Well, seems like you're shit out of luck. Owner's out of the country; left me in charge. I'll be sure to relay the message." Draco was astonished. Yes, this made his new target harder to obtain, but who the fuck would leave their place in the hands of this prat? Draco cursed his luck.

"Fucking hell; you can't be serious. Like anyone with a quarter of a brain would put someone as petty as you in charge of anything." Despite the insult, Ron's smirk deepened. After the defeat he endured with Hermione, it felt good to know the next battle was yours to take victor. With Hermione busy in the kitchens and dealing with a clumsy cook, she wouldn't be able to counter his decision.

"'Fraid so. If you want, we can make a scene about this, but either way, you're not staying."

Fuck. Draco took a desperate look around. He didn't want to give in, when he was perfectly ready to make his move. He couldn't see the brunette witch anywhere; so no assistance would be given there. Shifting targets, he could see the handsome wizard sitting at the same table he was the other day. He was scribbling on a notebook again with a cup of coffee in front of him. He even had a similar package to the one he had the day before. Draco considered just walking over as he had originally planned, but thought against it. If he stayed, a fight between himself and the redheaded twit would be unavoidable. The clash from yesterday was already a bit hard to explain; another quarrel in front of the mystery wizard would only make it impossible to bed him. The man would think him insane.

Draco sneered at the bartender. He decided it better to not cause a scene and leave quietly. However, it was difficult for Draco to just leave like this. His sense of dignity kept him rooted to the spot. The passing thought of bedding the green-eyed wizard made him finally set his dignity aside, just this once, and he stalked towards the door. As he reached to open the door, he chanced a look back and caught a glimpse at Ron with a wide smug grin. Peace be damned; his pride was at stake. Quick on his feet, Draco snuck his wand out of his pocket and secretly aimed it. To any observers, it would appear as if Draco was merely fixing his robes before stepping out into the public street. A swift, quietly whispered word and Draco continued out the door. As the acne curse took effect and a yell rang clearly through the passageway, Draco felt better. Loads Better. He knew the redhead would eventually realize who the caster was, so he prepared to apparate before the wizard went on a manhunt.

He would be back, yes. He would only need a different tactic when he did.

* * *

"Did you take me to the middle of bloody nowhere, Draco?"

"No, I didn—Well, yes…_here. _But this isn't where I'm taking you, Blaise, so just be patient until we get there."

Blaise quieted and followed his friend. Growing bored, he took in his surroundings.

"Are we in Scotland?" He asked suddenly, upon realization. Before Draco could answer, a noise not far could be heard. "Never mind that, was that a bloody hippogriff?"

"Yes, now pay attention. See over there. Watch this." Draco finally found the point of entry he was looking for. It wasn't marked, so it was hard to identify. Draco knew the wards around the town were only meant to obscure and not block, so he picked up a nearby rock. Not wanting to hit a possible random passerby beneath the concealment charms, he decided to roll the stone across the ground toward its destination. Two sets of eyes followed its trail until it disappeared.

"Oh, I see. It's something hidden then." Blaise muttered to himself. Draco absently nodded as they walked closer and continued to lead his friend through the wards. It wasn't long before they reached the other side.

"Why did bring you me to Hogsmeade?" Draco's steps halted all together. He was astonished that Blaise had heard of this before himself. He seemed to be the only wizard who hadn't heard of this place.

"What? Hogsmeade? You _know_ this place?" Draco gaped at the other wizard.

"Of course I do. I used to come here all the time. I never knew of this entrance though; It's so easy to get in. How'd you find it?" Draco ignored the question.

"Well, why the hell have _I_ not heard of this Hogsmeade place before then?" Draco knew it was absurd to believe anyone was capable of knowing every possible location, but for Blaise of all people to know more than him was unheard of and damn it… he was _Draco Malfoy!_

Blaise shrugged. "That was before I moved in with your family and went to Beauxbatons with you. I used to go to Hogwarts then and all the students there take frequent trips here. You were in France the whole time, but I'm surprised your godfather hasn't told you about it."

"Snape is a sneaky bugger, Blaise. He doesn't tell me many things." Draco muttered. Draco began to walk, with Blaise still at the ward borders. It only took a few extra steps for Blaise to pull alongside him.

"Ah. That would be sulking I hear. Still won't tell you about his mystery lover, I gather?" Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't attempt to hide his frown.

It didn't take long before they reached their destination.

"Oh, 'The Three Broomsticks'…They make a wicked good curry." Blaise mused.

Draco ignored his friend and looked around the passageway. Finding what he was looking for, he placed a Notice-Me-Not charm on Blaise and himself. Blaise was mystified as to what to do next, but knew not to interrupt when Draco was set on one of his 'missions', so stayed silent. He only knew to do as Draco said, and intended to do just that. After all, he was promised a shipment of pain potions for being here, so he might as well play the part.

The group Draco had been eyeing neared the entrance to the restaurant. As the group passed by then, Draco grabbed Blaise by the arm and got behind the group of friends. They followed the group inside through the already open door. Quickly, before anyone got suspicious, Draco never let go of Blaise and dragged him to the nearest corner.

Albeit confused, Blaise knew to keep quiet. Draco was up to something and Blaise wasn't going to blow his cover before he knew what was happening. Knowing they were in the clear and away from hearing range, Blaise piped up.

"What was that all about? I assume we're not here for the food."

"The redhead behind the bar is that Weasel Oaf I told you about." Draco pointed at the man and Blaise followed the direction of his hand. His eyes opening wide at what he saw.

"_That's _Weasel?" Too busy searching about the pub for his mystery wizard, Draco was oblivious to the appreciative gaze his friend was sending the enemy.

"Yes. Now, as I told you, we absolutely abhor one another. I need you to distract his attention for me. Can you do that?"

"Oh, I can most definitely take it from here, mate. You go on, do what you need to do."

"Great. I see who I'm looking for. So go, I'll stay here a bit until you sidetrack Weasley." Draco ended the charm off Blaise, but kept it on himself. Blaise swiftly sauntered over to the bar. There were no other customers, so the redhead turned immediately to ask his newest customer what he wanted to drink.

Draco stood at the corner as Ron served Blaise. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like they were having quite the pleasant conversation. It felt like hours to Draco but only lasted minutes. Draco finally saw the two men stand to leave the bar as Blaise took the last gulp of his drink. He watched as Weasley called out to the brunette waitress from yesterday and Hermione nodded back to him. Over the chatter in the room, Draco couldn't make out exactly what was said. His eyes widened in alarm as the two wizards began walking towards him and wondered what Blaise had been thinking to lead the redhead in this direction. Then the two made a sharp turn to the front entrance and exited. Draco let out a relieved exhale. He briefly wondered what Blaise had said to get the redhead to completely leave the pub all together, but he scratched that thought. Hermione had also exited towards the kitchens taking an order with her, but she wouldn't have been an issue either way. Now in the clear, Draco removed the charm on himself and advanced on the unsuspecting man.

**To Be Continued…**

Oh dear, was that a cliffhanger? I hate to do that to you, but then again, I do so love cliffhangers.

_**Emerald Rayne**_


	6. Harry

A big thank you to '_siriusly Sirius about nothing' _for being such an awesome beta and reader.

**Chapter 6: Harry**

Draco made his way through the row of customers and sat himself at an empty table close to the raven-haired man. With the redhead out of the pub, Draco decided to take this more slowly than he had originally planned. At the closer vantage point, Draco kept an eye on the man. The wizard still had his head down, writing in his notebook. He would only pause to take a sip of his coffee, and then return to his script. He didn't seem to pay attention to anyone around him and was focused solely on the task at hand. Draco wished the man would look up, so he could see those eyes again. Thankfully, his wish was granted.

Draco could not remember her name, but the brunette witch from yesterday came out of the kitchens. As she passed by the tables, she called out to the mystery wizard.

"Hey Harry!" Draco finally had a name. He contemplated it briefly. It was common, but seemed to fit the wizard well. Draco continued listening intently.

Harry looked up at hearing his name being called out and spotted the witch coming his way.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Draco continued to watch, confused. He knew 'Harry' was a regular customer. If Harry knew the waitress by name, how did he not know the woman worked there? He shook the thought off.

"Watching the place for Rosmerta."

"Oh. So, where's Ron? You always bring him with you." Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"He's taking his half-hour break. You know the one he tends to take at least five times a day." Harry nodded and grinned back.

"Sounds like Ron …and where's Madame Rosmerta this time around?"

"She's vacationing in Costa Rica."

"Oh, lucky for her." Harry briefly glared down at the notebook he was writing in only moments earlier. "I'm still working on these damn quidditch techniques." Draco watched as a peculiar expression crossed Hermione's face. It was brief and was quickly replaced with one of interest.

"Still? Your students aren't playing until next week."

"Yeah, I know, but I have to think of the perfect plan. Slytherin will be tough to beat." Draco's ears perked up at the 'S' word. He'd heard it many times before. After all, when your father proudly claims his Slytherin status and those of your ancestors on a daily basis, it's not something you tend to forget easily. He, also, knew his godfather had been a Slytherin. Instantly, Draco knew Harry was somehow involved with Hogwarts. He'd find out how soon enough.

"I'm sure they'll do just fine. You're a great teacher, Harry, and born to be on a broom." Draco couldn't help but smirk as he overheard the last comment. He never did have the cleanliest of minds. "They couldn't learn from anyone better."

"Yeah. They're a good team." A voice interrupted the two friend's conversation. Harry and Hermione both looked over. Draco followed their gazes. A few tables down, a witch was calling out to get Hermione's attention. Hermione turned back to her raven-haired friend.

"Well, I have to get going. Customers waiting and all…give Sirius a hug for me and tell him Happy Birthday." Draco hoped this 'Sirius' wasn't a boyfriend as the process would only be more difficult. It never did stop before, so he wasn't too worried.

"I will. And tell Ron I said 'hi' when he gets back. I think I'll be gone by the time his break is over."

Hermione smiled and nodded at Harry. Turning around, she hustled over to the customer that had been trying to get her attention. Harry watched his friend leave and then returned to his notebook. He grabbed the pen he set down and continued writing.

Draco took advantage of the opportune moment. He grabbed the sugar bowl, and with a flick of his wand, vanished the packets within it. Taking the bowl with him, Draco made his way towards Harry.

"Sugar?" Harry head snapped up from his notebook in surprise. He stared curiously at Draco.

Draco had to stop his sharp intake of breath. This was the second time those eyes were fixed on him. The brilliant emerald was more gorgeous at a close view.

"Sorry?" Draco shook himself out if his daze. He had to stay in control.

"Would you mind spotting me some of those sugar packets. The bowl at my table seems to be empty." Draco flashed the other man what he knew to be his most charming smile.

"Oh." Harry's gaze seemed to linger on Draco's face a little longer than necessary. Draco was smug that his looks had such an effect on the man as well. Harry soon snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, sugar. Yeah, sure."

Harry grabbed his bowl and offered it to Draco. Draco picked several of the packets and placed it into his own bowl. Harry returned the sugar to its place on the table and looked back up at the blonde. Harry looked a little nervous and Draco thought of what to say next.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you writing. It must be rather interesting at the rate you're going."

Now next to the man, Draco had full few of the notebook and what was written in it. There were x's and o's scattered everywhere, with arrows in between. Draco could see some words messily scrawled next to them.

"Oh, this?" Harry indicated the abandoned notebook in front of him. "No, it's just notes for quidditch practice. I teach quidditch to students at Hogwarts and I'm in charge of the Gryffindor team there."

Draco knew that to be a lie, but chose not to point it out. With his godfather as the Slytherin Head of House at Hogwarts, he knew Viktor Krum had been the Quidditch professor at the school for almost a year now. He vaguely remembered Severus telling him about the nutjob who previously held the position. There was some incident or something; Draco didn't think further on it. Draco was familiar with making up false stories to appeal to others, so he didn't count that against the other man. Besides, it didn't really matter what the wizard really did and Harry's handsome looks outweighed any of that.

"Ah, Hogwarts. You're a professor, then?" Draco asked.

"Yeah…" Harry faltered and glanced over at the empty table that Draco had sat at only moments earlier. "Er. Look. Would you like to sit here? I see you're on your own and I wouldn't mind the company myself." Draco expected this and congratulated himself on a job well-done.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding? You looked rather busy…" Draco feigned uncertainty. This was all too easy for a man of his experience.

"The distraction would be welcome." Harry's smile slowly turned uncertain. "Unless you'd rather not, which I would completely underst—"

"I would love to." Harry smiled. Draco hadn't intended to, but he couldn't help himself and smiled back. The man's toothy grin was sexy and contagious. He settled down on the seat across from Harry. Draco put the bowl he held down next to him. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"I'm Harry, by the way." The raven-haired wizard reached over the table and held out his palm in greeting. Draco accepted and shook the offered hand.

"Draco. Nice to meet you, Harry."

"You too. Your name seems familiar, did you attend Hogwarts?" Draco assumed Harry had heard of his Malfoy heritage, so he noted to not repeat his last name in front of the man.

"No, I went to Beauxbatons, but I heard of it."

"Oh. France must have been nice."

"It is, but England will always be home to me."

"Where abouts in England are you from? I live in London." Draco panicked. Yes, Draco knew Harry wasn't raised in Scotland from the man's accent, but this made things difficult. With Harry being a regular at a pub in Scotland, he believed the wizard to at least live nearby it. What was he going to do with a bloody local?

Harry seemed to sense Draco's uneasiness from the blonde's silence.

"You alright?"

"Er. Yeah. It's just I live in London, as well."

"Well, what brings you to Scotland, then? Hogsmeade is wonderful and all, but not really worth a trip of such distance."

"My job." Draco shrugged. "I could say the same about you."

"Oh, it's just a regular thing for me. Hogsmeade is close to my work and coming here just brings back good memories from when I was a student….What do you do?" Harry asked, curious.

"I'm a veterinarian." Harry perked up in interest.

"Oh, like for cats and dogs?" Draco shook his head lightly.

"For magical creatures actually. Like kneazles, pixies, unicorns….that sort of thing." Harry's smile almost never seemed to falter, and Draco found himself instinctively smiling in return.

"Oh, that must be exciting."

"Not as exciting as you might think, but it has its moments. Just the other day, I was in a wrestling match with one of the hippgriffs in my care." Harry's changed from surprise to amusement.

"You're kidding. A hippogriff?"

"Honest." Draco moved his hand across his heart in the shape of an 'x'. Harry laughed softly. "The last time I do a house call, I assure you." Draco was mesmerized by the way Harry's smile reached his eyes, crinkling at the sides and shining brightly. He really began to enjoy this conversation. Draco never felt a connection with any one of his flings and he began to panic. He racked his brain for an excuse to leave suddenly. He really wanted this man, but he could not chance anything with a local.

Harry, oblivious to Draco's inner turmoil, widened his grin at the blonde. Something broke within the blonde. He had to have this man; he could set aside his rules just this once, couldn't he? His mouth opened before he could think.

"Listen. I hope I'm not being to forward, but I'd really like to see you again." Harry looked surprised, but a small smile soon graced his lips.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe." Draco didn't know what was wrong with him. He had to end this now, not progress it further.

"Well, _maybe_ I'd like that." Draco mentally berated himself for letting this continue, but was smug knowing his gaydar was proven to still be intact. Harry went on.

"How about we meet here again? My godfather and I have this birthday tradition today, but I'm free tomorrow." A slight blush tinted Harry's cheeks and Draco found it highly attractive on the man. He decided to continue his pursuit. He could make one exception after all.

"Sure. Uh, same time?"

"Great. Well, I have to get going; that birthday thing I told you about...I'm glad I met you." Harry stated abruptly.

"Me too." Harry beamed at the blonde.

"See you tomorrow, Draco."

Draco nodded back at the man with a smile of his own. "Harry."

Harry stood up to leave, leaving some change and an empty coffee mug on the table. He grabbed his notebook and picked up a package. Draco hadn't noticed earlier, but the package was hidden away from view next to Harry on the booth. Draco briefly reflected that it looked like the same package Harry had had the other days. With all his items in hand, Harry turned to leave, but something seemed to stop him. Harry turned back around and leaned forward. Draco was stunned when he felt the lips graze his cheek. His shock didn't seem to emanate from the fact that he was kissed on the cheek, as many of his flings did that upon meeting him. There was an electric shock that spiked at the precise moment of contact. Harry pulled away and Draco grabbed his cheek. It didn't appear to have the same affect on the man as he merely stood blushing in front of the blonde. Quickly stuffing his notebook under his arm and clutching his parcel, Harry flashed Draco another grin and walked out. Draco sat dumbfounded at the seat, staring at the door the man had already passed through. He had no idea what had just happened…but he was intrigued.

Gathering himself up, he looked at the time. Weasley should be back from his break soon. Even Blaise couldn't distract him that long. Draco hadn't ordered anything, but he rummaged through his robes and left the spare change on the table for good measure. He picked himself up and walked towards the exit. On his way to the door, he saw Hermione. The witch was standing by the bar, staring at him oddly. He wondered how long she had been watching him for and whether she overheard his conversation. He didn't stick around to find out and walked out, ignoring her gaze burning into his back.

It was still early in the morning, so the town was bustling with shoppers. Trying to avoid any more contact than necessary, he shuffled along the side of the stampeding families. You'd think they were stocking up for an impending apocalypse at their rate. Draco searched for a clear space to apparate. With so many shoppers, he wouldn't want to accidently bring one home with him in side-apparition. He found an alley alongside 'The Three Broomsticks'. Taking a closer look, it was just a small side alley to the pub. Not much was there, but a large trash bin that seemed to cover the other half of the empty alley. Draco took his wand out to apparate.

Suddenly, Draco heard rustling come from behind the rubbish bin in the alley. His head swiveled to the location where the sound had come from and eyed it curiously. The sound repeated. Instinctively, Draco hid away from view. Unfortunately, it had been behind a tall, dirty bush that covered the front sides of the tavern for added effect. Draco really hated his luck. Sneaking a peek through the leaves, he was surprised to see Ron Weasley pop out from behind the dumpster. The wizard seemed out of sorts and disheveled. His clothes were somewhat disarray on his body. Draco watched as the redhead fixed his clothing and strolled up the alley. Draco hid further as the man passed by him and entered the pub. When Ron entered the pub, Draco left his hiding spot and looked at the entrance that the wizard just entered. Technically, he was still in the alleyway, so he wasn't shoved by all the masses.

He smirked. Draco knew he could count on Blaise. The weasel looked like he had a solid good beating and he had it coming. Obviously, his good and loyal friend had his back and defended his honor by attacking the man. Blaise probably knocked him unconscious and left the scene. He had to remember to give Blaise a case of pain potion for his good deed.

"Draco?" A voice called from behind him.

Surprised, Draco swiveled around for the second time and came face to face with…Blaise Zabini. He was confused and shocked at seeing his friend. Surely, Blaise would know better than to stick around the scene of the crime. Draco took a look around. Blaise couldn't have snuck up on him from anywhere else. He had to have come from the same alleyway the redhead had just come from. He looked at Blaise. He was in the same state as the Ron was earlier, with his hair mussed up and cheeks slightly flushed. Draco dared his eyes to look down; the only difference was the man's trousers had yet to be fully fastened on…

"You sick fuck." Blaise looked down and turned red. He immediately began fumbling with his pants to fasten them.

"You told me to distract him!" Blaise insisted. Draco could not believe what he was hearing.

"I didn't mean that type of distraction!" Pants now fully fastened, Blaise turned to his friend with a slight tint to his face at being caught in the act.

"Does it matter? It worked, didn't it? Besides, you know how I am with redheads."

Draco cursed under his breath and apparated away, leaving his traitorous friend behind. He had enough things to worry about than his mate's disgusting romp. He had no idea what he was going to do on his date with Harry tomorrow, and the fact that he cared as much as he did, unnerved him.

**To Be Continued…**

Review and let me know what you think!

_**Emerald Rayne**_


	7. Hesitation

_Author's Note:_ I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, so edits and changes will be made on a later date. This past week has just been a little hectic. Unexpectedly, I had absolutely zero internet access on Mother's Day as my family decided to celebrate away from home last minute. I did update the soonest I could, however. I apologize for the update being a day late, but hopefully you all were having a wonderful Mother's Day! So, even though it's not exactly how I want it written, here's chapter 7.

**Chapter 7: Hesitation**

Draco's Veterinary Office for Magical Creatures was right in the middle of muggle London, so Draco regularly apparated a close distance away and walked the rest of the way to reach it. This time, however, Draco apparated a couple blocks further than usual. He needed the extra time to think.

He had just left the pub that same morning, and Draco could not get Harry out of his mind. It shouldn't have been hard. The man was a local; too dangerous to chance a fling with. Draco didn't know what to do. He stupidly agreed to a date with Harry the following morning. Draco knew he didn't _have _to show up, but something inside him wanted to see the man again. It unsettled Draco that someone could affect him like this from just a short conversation. As Draco walked, the blonde still could not shake Harry off his thoughts. The whole scenario with Blaise and Weasley was long forgotten at the moment. He had no intention of resurfacing that particular memory.

Draco finally neared his veterinary office. He walked up to the front door, aware of the curious stares that the passing muggles gave him. He'd grown used to them after some time and it happened often enough. It was one of the busiest and most popular parts of the city. Draco wasn't worried, however.

To the muggles, it was just an empty lot in between buildings. One muggle, more curious than the others, continued staring at Draco as he walked into the empty lot and then disappeared. Shocked, the muggle followed the blonde, but as he began closing in on the spot where the blonde man disappeared, his mind went blank and he forgot what he had been doing there. Confused, the man walked back out onto the busy street and dazedly walked away from the scene.

* * *

Draco entered the office, only to see his assistant near the front desk waiting for his arrival. Usually she would be in the back room sipping some coffee. Unfortunately, today wasn't that day. Pansy only ever waited for him when he was in trouble. Looking at the clock on the wall, Draco realized he was going to get an earful this morning. He mentally cursed himself, expecting the lecture he seemed to be frequently on the receiving end of.

"Draco! Your late...again. I would yell at you if you had any patients waiting on you. But, honestly, grow up. You're a grown man, and should be responsible enough to arrive on time. Especially to your work, which you get paid to do! I'm only the assistant and what time did I get here? Certainly not twenty minutes behind schedule!" By this time, Pansy had gone into full motherly mode. With her hands on her hips and a stern look plastered on her face, she looked like a mother scorning her disobedient child. Draco wondered whether all women gathered in daily meetings to practice this method.

"Good Morning to you too, Pansy. I see you didn't get your coffee this morning." Draco slid off his coat and shortly stood awkwardly holding it on his arm. Usually, Pansy would take it and put it away for him. However, the chances of that happening now were slim. Draco decided it best to hang up the cloak himself near the doorway.

"Obviously not. But, now that you decided to grace us with your presence, I finally can." With his coat now hung neatly, Draco turned towards the fuming woman.

Pansy stood in front of her desk, leaning on the cherry wood for support. The room was mostly empty as all waiting rooms usually were. A couch and several chairs were supplied for the patients and a table with magazines neatly spread over it. Draco was not impressed by that particular decoration. _Witch Weekly_ and all that was just a load of rubbish to him, but Pansy persuaded him on the matter. She insisted that prospective clients would enjoy them and with their pleasure, more work would come. The reception desk was in the back of the room. There was one main door behind Pansy's desk that led to Draco's office and working area.

Pansy Parkinson was a young witch and another good friend of Draco's. Although, they did not go to school together, they grew up together as children and still kept contact over the years. Her light brown hair was always held up in a tight bun at work. Draco begged her to change the hairstyle on a regular basis. It reminded him too much of the dreaded transfiguration professor. Pansy, of course, refused to do so and Draco hassled her about it as often as possible in return. Pansy worked as Draco's assistant, but as his childhood friend, she had always been more than that. Draco always confided in Pansy with all his problems. She was a good problem-solver and usually got Draco out of his common dilemmas. Although they were great friends, she posed more as a motherly figure than anything else. She never let him forget it either. Today was no exception, as her light blue eyes glared at the blonde disapprovingly.

"You do know that a coffee mug is portable? You could've drank it as you sat there waiting for me." Draco walked up towards Pansy. Steering clear of his friend, he safely took a seat at the woman's desk. Pansy rolled her eyes and turned to face him, no longer resting her weight on the desk.

"Well, you could've been on time these last couple days and we wouldn't even have a problem."

"Pansy, relax. There's a perfectly good reason behind my tardiness, I assure you." Draco replied.

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" Draco opened his mouth to speak and then shut it. He was not a suicidal man after all. He reclined the chair back.

"I'm not sure I should tell you. You'll only yell at me." Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and set a fixed stare on the wizard.

"Hmph. Fine, I promise I won't yell at you." Draco contemplated the promise briefly.

"Alright." Draco was still concerned over his own safety, but threw caution into the wind. "Well, you see… _I've met someone_."

"Draco!"

"You promised!" Draco protested, but Pansy waved him off.

"Well, I fucking lied! You're slacking at work for a new temporary fuck buddy?" Draco stood up from the chair and backed away. The chair limited his movements and that was too dangerous at this point.

"No. Well, yes. Okay, it's not like that all." Draco's backward steps ceased as his back hit a wall. Shit.

"I can't believe you, Draco." Luckily for Draco, Pansy did not advance on him and stayed near the desk, arms still crossed and eyes still narrowed.

"It was just three days!" Draco called out in defense. However, it did not seem to faze the woman. Pansy took her job very seriously. That was the main reason Draco had hired her, but sometimes, the blonde wished she acted more often like his friend rather than his assistant and mother figure.

"Exactly. Three mornings in a row. Do you have any idea how many patients come in during the mornings? I've had to handle and reschedule _all_ of them. It is entirely unprofessional." Draco knew she was right. He, also, knew that his only way out of this mess was to voice that fact.

"Alright, Alright. I get it. I'm sorry." Draco held up his hands in defeat and moved away from the wall to proclaim a truce.

"Good." Pansy uncrossed her arms and sat down on the edge of her desk. Her stare never wavered from Draco's. "Now what's this about someone new? You're flings have never interfered with work before."

Initially confused at the abrupt change of topic, Draco recovered quickly. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer the question as he didn't know himself. Draco simply shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Before it was because I could only see him in the mornings, but now…somehow this one is different." Pansy face tilted slightly to the right. It was kind of like what a dog would do when confused or when hearing a high pitched sound. Draco almost laughed. When he and Pansy first met each other as children, they hated each other. Draco would taunt her and tell her how her face resembled a pug. Of course, they later became friends, but Draco would never forget their frequent fights.

"Different how?" Draco paused. He thought carefully of how he should answer, but fell short. Despite having thought about Harry all morning, he was still muddled up on the situation.

"That's the thing; I have absolutely no idea. I've seen him a couple times before and I've only just met him for the first time this morning. We talked some and decided to meet again soon."

Pansy waited expectantly for Draco to continue, but when the blonde remained quiet, she considered what was already said.

"Okay...Not much different than the others."

"He's a local." Draco stated, deadpanned.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Then move on to someone else." Pansy replied, simply. Draco shook his head.

"I know. I should. I just can't seem to get him out of my head." Pansy leaned closer in interest.

"Really? What's he like? He must be amazing if you can't stop thinking about him."

Draco averted his gaze and recalled the morning's events.

"_Harry_ is gorgeous; not unlike all the others. But like I said, something is different about him. And his eyes…fucking hell, his eyes…" Pansy smiled. Draco never bothered with their names before. Although she would support her blonde friend through anything, Pansy never did approve of his escapades. She only wanted what was best for Draco, and wanted him to settle down and live a happy life. Like Draco's mother, Pansy was somewhat of a hopeless romantic herself. However, any sign of love was always rejected by the bachelor in the past. Hope began to rise within Pansy at this new piece of information.

"So, what's the problem then?"

"Were you not listening? He's a local." Draco repeated. Pansy glared at him and waved off the comment.

"My ears are just fine, Draco. But what I heard was you hit it off with this bloke and because of your fear of commitment, you're worried about possibly getting close to him." Draco shook his head.

"Please. It was a conversation over some bloody coffee."

"A conversation that you can't seem to forget, mind you. What was it? Five minutes long and you're still thinking about it." Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the woman.

"What are you getting at?"

"All I'm saying is here comes the first person that really interests you in a long time and you're hesitating over some stupid 'no locals' rule. Ever since your girlfriend cheated on you with your  
Magical Creatures professor, you're too scared to ever get close to anyone."

"That's not true." Pansy looked at him disbelievingly.

"Oh? Tell me I'm lying then."

Draco refused to meet her eyes and settled at looking down. His voice was a soft whisper. "It was my healing professor…"

"You're hopeless." Draco's gaze snapped up and met icy blue.

"And you're judgmental." He snapped.

"Urgh. Why do I even put up with you?" Pansy huffed in annoyance.

Draco smirked at his assistant and ran a hand through his golden locks. "Because I'm the most delicious, sexy, mouth-watering, delectable, charming, appetizing—"

"—egotistic man I have ever met." Pansy supplied, helpfully.

"Oy! No need to be crude."

Pansy stifled a giggle. "This coming from the guy that used 'Want to play quidditch with my snitches?' as a pick-up line…"

"Well, I got into her knickers, didn't I?" Pansy's smile widened and Draco couldn't help but grin in return.

"That's because she was so pissed she couldn't even see straight. She was a muggle too. Lucky for you, she thought 'snitches' was just the nickname you gave your package." The two friends broke out in soft laughter.

"That one didn't have much upstairs; I'll give you that." Draco replied as their laughter died down.

Pansy saw where this was headed and decided to use the opportune moment. Returning to the actual conversation at hand, Pansy restored her serious demeanor. Draco was surprised at the sudden change in mood, but understood when she spoke.

"And the same goes for all the others. All you want is a one night stand, just to get laid. I mean, I know getting your oats is good and all, but there's no harm in liking someone and not just using their body. From what I hear, this new guy of yours might be worth the risk. Like you said, he's different." Pansy explained.

Draco shook his head once. "No. He's still a local. I'm not going to show up. It's too risky."

"You're an idiot if you do that. Give it a shot, Draco. If not for anything else, at least do it to get him off your mind. You lazed about enough at work as it is. I'm an assistant and I can only do so much."

Draco opened his mouth to refute, but Pansy's pleading look caught his eye. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. I'll see him again, but only to get him out of my system." Draco cursed mentally himself for relenting…and all women. They always found ways to get their way.

Pansy hopped off the desk. A couple of quick steps brought her next to the blonde. She lightly punched his arm with a small smile on her features.

"Good. Now, let's get to work, you slacker." Draco chuckled.

"Just drink you're coffee, Pans. You're much more pleasant when you do." Pansy smirked and walked back to the desk; back facing Draco.

"Oh I will, but first, I need to update you on your schedule. I'm you're assistant and unlike you, I do try and get all my work done." Pansy grabbed a file from the desk. She turned around and slowly walked back to Draco. Opening the file, she scanned its contents. "You have seven patients coming in today. The first one is coming in any minute now. And tomorrow, you'll have to come in earlier than planned. Dumbledore is still having problems with Fawkes."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Draco knew the anger wouldn't stay away for long. Nervously scratching the back of his neck, he didn't meet the woman's eyes as he spoke.

"Oh, yeah, about that… You see, you're going to have reschedule Dumbles." Draco instinctively flinched, knowing full well that another lecture was already in route. He was not disappointed.

"What? Draco, I've had to reschedule him two times already! You can't do this to me. You know the man yourself. He's never easy to get rid of and that twinkle in his eye is damn irritating."

Draco eyed the door to his office and slowly slipped closer to it discreetly. He tried not to meet Pansy's eyes as he rounded the desk and looked at the muggle portraits on the wall with false interest so as not to alert the witch of his intentions.

"Well, it's something very important I'll have you know. I can't miss it."

"And what is it this time?"

Draco finally closed in on the door. One peek at the woman behind him told him she had taken up 'the position' again. Damn the intimidating hands-on-hips maneuver. Draco grabbed the door knob and turned it. Before opening the door, he turned and faced his friend. He was on limited time and had to accelerate his strategy.

"Well, the date I have is tomorrow morning and you did such an excellent job at convincing me to go…" Draco ducked into his office quickly. However, his speed did not allow him the necessary escape of the woman's wrath.

"Draco Malfoy!"

**To Be Continued…**

No Harry this chapter, but he will be back soon, so no worries.

_**Emerald Rayne**_


	8. First Date of Horror Part I

This chapter is posted early for two very important reasons. I wanted to apologize for the day late update on the last post, so hopefully you all will forgive me with this early chapter. And second but most important, this is a Thank You to all my reviewers and dedicated readers.

**Chapter 8: First Date of Horror Part I**

The following morning found Draco dashing through his flat. The blonde would run from his dresser to his closet, all the while scattering clothes all over in an attempt to find the perfect outfit.

Although his roommate was sleeping only one room away, Draco paid no mind and did not try to lessen his noise level or even attempt a silencing spell. His normally tidy and orderly room was chaotic with clothes strewn everywhere. His closet was open; most of the outfits within it now decorating the floor and bed. His dresser drawers were left open; all the clothes that were usually neatly folded, now a muddled mess.

Draco grabbed his wand and muttered the time spell. The lifeless voice answered back and Draco grew more frantic in his search.

"Blaise! Get up!" Despite being muffled by an object that Draco assumed was a pillow, Draco still heard the stifled 'No!' he received as a response. Without a silencing spell, the thin walls held no sound obstruction.

Draco decided to take one last look at his closet and delved in. More cloths were thrown out in his frenzied state. He thought of how to get Blaise out of bed the quickest, when a new idea emerged. He wasn't sure the exact state of Blaise's and Weasley's so-called relationship, but Blaise was a horrible morning person, so he didn't hesitate on any new techniques.

"I said get off your lazy bum! I swear if you don't fucking get up now, I'll tell _Weasley_ all about the _kneazle_ incident!" The blonde called out, his eyes never straying from his search.

Fortunately, Draco finally found the jumper he had been looking for. Grabbing it, he stepped out of his closet. It was dark grey in color and smooth to the touch. Draco knew Harry was the laid back kind and would appreciate casual wear, rather than his usual tailored robes. Lifting it over his blonde head, Draco set about putting it on. He was temporarily blinded as the fabric covered his eyes. Pulling down the shirt and fitting his arms through the sleeves, Draco finally opened his eyes and came face to face with his roommate. A very, _very_ livid and drowsy roommate, he might add.

"_Fuck_ you." Ignoring Blaise's obvious irritation at having been woken up prematurely, Draco flashed his friend a grin.

"Oh good, you're up."

Blaise dragged his hand over his face in fatigue and glared at the infuriating man. Sometimes, Blaise really wondered why he stuck around for this long. His hair was disarray and he didn't even have time to clean off the dried spittle that dribbled down his chin in his sleep. Hell, he was still in his quidditch pajamas. It was a matching set of black silk top and bottoms, with snitches and broomsticks etched all over. Blaise, of course, would deny this outfit existed, and would never admit they were his favorite pair.

"Against my will." The brunette huffed, tiredly.

Draco picked up the trousers he had set aside earlier. Stripping off his pajama bottoms and shamelessly standing in front of Blaise in green skivvies, Draco began to put the pair on. Blaise, having seen this debacle many times before, only raised an eyebrow in amusement. Draco was like a brother to him, so the show never got a reaction out of him. Maybe in the beginning of their friendship, but that was long ago. They would never be more than friends. Draco wasn't his type anyhow, and vice versa.

"Well, take a pepper up potion then. We have to head out right now or we're going to be late, so go get ready."

Blaise was confused. He had assumed Draco only needed help finding an outfit. Now he had to get ready too? _For what?_

"Where are we supposed to be going?" Blaise voiced his question.

"The Three Broomsticks." Draco simply answered.

In an instant, Blaise was gone. He sprinted out of Draco's room and into his own. It was at such a speed, Draco initially wasn't sure it even happened at all. He was impressed. Draco could hear his friend rummaging through his closet and dresser as he, himself, had only moments ago. Draco laughed and made his way through the newly made mess in his room towards his personal restroom. Although he absolutely hated clutter and untidiness, he could worry about that later. He looked at himself in the mirror. Now fully dressed, he needed to focus on what he was going do with his hair.

Maybe this Weasley guy wasn't so bad after all, Draco mused to himself as he grabbed the hair mousse. The redhead's existence saved Draco from having to use his limited potion's supply as a bribe.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not a happy witch. Two of the waiters and a cook called in sick. That only left Ron and herself to tend to the front as the remaining one chef handled the food behind the scenes. Not only was Ron not helping in the least bit, but today of all days, the restaurant under her care had a full house. Not one table was left empty as customers filed in.

Between his frequent breaks, Ron was assigned to assist Hermione in waiting the customers. The bar was closed for the day due to the lack of help. However, Hermione set it up so if any spare alcoholics needed their morning buzz, they only need ask the waiter and the beverage would be brought to them. She was in the midst of gathering a customer's order, when a dark-haired man came in through the door. Hermione charmed her quill to finish taking the order; then, she excused herself and shuffled her way towards the new customer.

"I'm sorry; there is no availability in the seating area at the moment. Though, if you don't mind a short wait, I'll get you a coin that'll notify you as soon as a table opens up."

Hermione had thought of the idea originally. She advised it to Rosmerta weeks earlier and the woman thought it was brilliant. Immediately they worked together and created charmed coins to hand out to any excess customers waiting for open tables. The coin would warm up and vibrate when a table was free, notifying said customers of the new availability.

The unknown man who had entered didn't meet Hermione's eyes. He leaned away to peer over her shoulder. Hermione supposed the man was either very rude or he must've been looking for someone. Her assumption was soon proven to be the latter.

"Oh, no need to worry. I'm not here as a customer. I'm actually looking for someone."

"Blaise!" Hermione snapped her gaze in the direction of the voice. Ron Weasley was passing through the tables of customers, signaling to Hermione. Turning back around, Hermione realized it wasn't her that Ron was signaling to. The redhead had been calling the wizard she had just spoken to. The man smiled back at Ron.

Blaise met with Ron half way and the two men shortly embraced. When they extracted themselves, Ron lifted his head and looked at Hermione. Excusing himself from the man for the moment and receiving a nod in return, Ron stepped away from Blaise and walked over to the witch.

"Hey 'Mione, I'm going on a break, alright?" Ron called to her. Hermione finally snapped out of her confusion.

"What? Absolutely not! Apologies to your _friend_, but you can't have another break right now. You've had plenty already and we're already short staffed as it is." The waitress lowered her voice so only Ron could hear her, but it did nothing to hide the authority in her tone.

"Oh, come on, Herm. I won't take long and this will be my last break today. I promise." Ron eyes pleaded with the brunette witch, but Hermione was not giving in. The statement only seemed to anger her further.

"I said 'no' and stop calling me that! I'm not fond of ''Mione' either, but at least it doesn't sound like something you would name a crab." Hermione asserted.

"Well, you call me Ronald." Ron replied, simply and unfazed by the woman's exasperation. He was adamant on getting this break, regardless of his friend's decision. There was an attractive man waiting for him and he sure as hell wasn't passing up a great lay. He accepted that Hermione was many things, but he'd be damned if she became a cock blocker as well.

"That's your real name!"

"But you know how much I hate it and that never stops you from using it. So, I have every right to call you what I want." Ron knew he was acting immature, but passed it off as a necessary approach to reach his goal. Maybe, just maybe, he might be the victor of his first winning battle against the witch.

"You're such a child."

"Well, if that's so, then I require another break. Ever heard of child labor?" Hermione's eyes almost bulged out at the audacity Ron had. She ran a hand through her hair, overcome by stress, and ended with her hands pressed to her temple to somehow prevent the impending migraine that was surely on its way.

"Oh God, I can't handle any more of this." She moaned, exasperated.

Behind the redhead, Hermione caught sight of the front door opening, signaling a new entry. She could not see who entered as Ron's tall figure blocked that portion of her view. Ron had his back towards the door and did not see any of this. Hermione's eyes met Ron's again.

"Stay right there. Let me handle this customer first, but you're not going anywhere." With that, the brunette witch scurried past the wizard. Ron took no notice and took advantage of her absence. He turned back to the brunette man waiting a few feet away and grinned.

* * *

Now without a certain redhead in her way, Hermione could finally see who the new customer had been. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was and what was about to happen. She panicked and hurried over to the blonde man.

"Erm, excuse me! Draco! I really need to talk to you." Draco stiffened and turned towards the voice. He had no idea how the waitress remembered his name. In fact, he was pretty sure he had never truly introduced himself or even uttered his name in her presence. He set that curiosity aside for the moment. He knew he was late for his date with Harry and had no time to waste. It was their first official date after all, and there's no such thing as 'fashionably late' arrivals on those, only rude tardiness.

"Actually, I'm in a hurry. I'm already late—"The blonde responded hoping the witch would get the hint. Hermione didn't yield.

"I insist, it'll only take a moment" The brunette persisted, desperately. So many things were already going wrong that day. She was not sure she could handle this on top of it.

Draco looked at the woman and realized she wasn't going to easily budge. He sighed. "There's something really important I'm here for, so I'll speak with you right after." With that, he brushed right past Hermione and kept on his intended direction. He'd gone this far already, and he'd be damned if someone tried to stop him after all his hard work. What was wrong with the staff in this place?

Hermione tried to stop him, but knew she didn't have the necessary strength to halt the man. She could raise her voice and catch his attention, however that would also cause a scene and with a room full of paying customers, that was not a desired result. Turning to Ron and Blaise shamelessly flirting with each other, she tried to get Ron's attention. Despite Hermione's frantic attempts, the redhead made no signal of having heard her and continued leading the other wizard toward the break room. Hermione huffed in frustration and mentally reminded herself of never selecting Ron for help ever again. It just wasn't worth the trouble. Although, reflecting on the past, she almost wished she _had_ taken up Ron's offer with the house elves. They would've done some bloody good about now.

Knowing she was running out of time, she quickly hustled towards where she knew the blonde was headed. By the time the brunette witch stepped out into the front of the tavern and saw the two contrasting figures, she realized it was too late.

**To Be Continued…**

Uh Oh…Was that another cliffhanger? My apologies. Like I said, I love cliffhangers…only when I'm not on the receiving end, of course. =/

_**Emerald Rayne**_


	9. First Date of Horror Part II

Thank you again for all the reviews!

**Chapter 9: First Date of Horror Part II**

It did not take long for Draco to spot Harry. The brunette was found sitting at the same table as the day before. He sat scribbling on the same notebook with another cup of coffee in front of him. Draco also noticed a package to the side on the table. The package resembled the ones Draco had seen before. Draco briefly noted the curious fact and reminded himself to ask Harry what exactly was within the package. Not wasting any time, the blonde walked straight up to the table and smiled at the man so involved in his writing.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." Harry's head snapped up from the notebook, bewildered at the interruption. Draco smiled as the emerald gaze settled on him and sat down in the empty chair. This would _definitely_ be worth the risk.

"I must say I was quite looking forward to this." continued Draco.

Harry curiously looked at the blonde in front of him, shut his notebook and leaned forward.

_"What?" _Harry obviously did not know how attractive he was if he's being shy now, Draco thought.

"Well, I couldn't take my mind off you since yesterday." Draco countered to assure the other man.

"E-Excuse me?" Green eyes widened in alarm as Harry backed up in his chair.

"What's wrong, Harry? You okay?" Draco questioned, confused. Why was Harry acting this way? He couldn't have forgotten about the date they planned only a day earlier.

"How do you know my name?" Harry stood up then, narrowing his eyes down at Draco who remained still in his seat. Draco was taken aback by the sudden movement and his uncertainty shone in his mercury irises.

Customers surrounding the two men began to notice their interaction and looked on as the scene unraveled before them. Harry paid no mind to the attention as he continued glaring at the blonde before him; however, Draco glanced around himself at the staring eyes. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to make a spectacle of it either. He turned back to the brunette to attempt a calm resolve to the confusion.

"I'm sorry if I was being too forward. I know this is our first date and all, but—wait!" Draco realized what he had heard. "What?... Why wouldn't I know your name?"

Harry ignored the questions. "First date? What the hell are you talking about? I've never even met you!" Harry made a movement with his right hand. Draco assumed from the man's reaction that he was reaching for his wand. Draco had to smooth the situation out before it went too far.

What the bloody fuck is going on? Is that damn Weasley somehow involved in this?

"Harry, come on…What's wrong?" Draco couldn't believe what was happening. This never happened before with all the others. He stood up to reach out and comfort harry.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Withdrawing his wand from his sleeve, Harry pointed its end directly at Draco. His wand never faltering, Harry stepped back from the table and away from the man. Draco panicked.

"Harry!" Draco stepped back from the wand pointed at his torso. The chair behind him got caught in his way and the blonde nearly tripped during his effort. The wooden seat fell to the floor as Draco kept himself upright. The fallen chair went ignored as Draco focused on the magical weapon aimed at him.

_"How do you know me?" _Harry hissed. Draco fought to think of how he could turn his luck around. He wished he at least knew what the hell was going on.

"We talked yesterday…don't you remember?" Seeing no wilt in Harry's guard, Draco continued. "Remember you told me that you were a quidditch professor at Hogwarts?"

Draco had hoped reminding the brunette would compose him, but Harry only tightened his grip on the wand and aimed it higher.

"Stalker! Get the hell away from me!" Despite the wand pointed at him, Draco took small and slow steps toward Harry, as harry backed away. Everyone who hadn't heard the ruckus earlier, were now all looking at the debacle taking place in front of them.

"Harry, how can you forget? We ate breakfast together yesterday morning!" He responded, frantically.

Hermione had been stuck frozen watching the whole scene unravel before her, hoping to death the problem would resolve itself. When she saw Harry take out his wand, she finally got the nerve to interfere. She dashed right over and stepped in between Harry and Draco, blocking Harry's wand.

Harry eyes didn't stray from the blonde's face, despite the disruption.

"Hermione, get out of the way! This bloody wanker has been stalking me!" Hermione refused to relent and stayed put, facing her friend. She'd be damned if another thing went awry that day.

"Harry, put down your wand…put it down, Harry...now!" Harry hesitated at first, but he finally lowered his wand. However, he refused to put it away and kept it in hand. He stood guarded, eyes remaining narrowed.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a voice behind him.

"What's going on here?" Draco quickly turned around and came upon someone he least wanted to see. It was Weasley who had spoken then, he realized. Blaise, it seemed, couldn't 'distract' him any longer. Of course, the traitorous friend himself stood not two feet behind the redhead, but Draco didn't care at the moment. Turning back to Harry, he was relieved to see those emerald eyes were no longer glaring at him, but disappointed to see them fixed on the redhead instead. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Nothing, Ron. Just leave it alone." Ron took a few steps forward. Blaise followed him. Glancing down, Draco realized to his horror why their movement was so in sync. Are they fucking holding hands?

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me." Knowing Hermione wouldn't open up, he turned to the other two men. His eyes settled on the blonde. "I see you showed up again. Always stirring up trouble."

Blaise rolled his eyes and spoke for the first time.

"Don't say that, Ron." Blaise turned concerned eyes on his friend. "Draco? You alright, mate? What's going on?"

Draco assumed Blaise had heard the commotion and opened his own mouth to explain. For the second time that night, he was interrupted by the redhead yet again.

"You _know _this bloke?" Ron stared at Blaise in surprise. Blaise stared back and replied simply.

"Yes, of course…why? Is there a problem with that?" Draco then saw the most peculiar thing. He wasn't sure if Weasley was frustrated or angry or both. Regardless, the way the redhead's face contorted was definitely not normal. Well, to him, it wasn't. However, his opinion would not exactly be fairly considered unbiased.

"Well, he's a right git for one!" Blaise wrenched his hand away from the redhead's. Draco silently thanked the heavens for sparing him the view.

"A git? He's practically family! How dare you—"

Seeing another issue rising, Hermione turned back to the two men beside her. Ron and Blaise continued bickering with each other in the background, but she paid no mind. Ron could definitely handle himself and although Harry was no damsel in distress, he was…in a fragile state. She spoke to Harry first.

"Okay, now sit back down. Pay no mind to Ron…or this…drunk stranger. I'll take care of it." Her attention went straight back to the blonde. "Step outside with me right now."

Hermione grabbed his arm and headed outside. Draco, still stunned by all that had been happening; made no refusal and let himself be pulled towards the doorway. Hermione then quickly led him to a familiar alley beside the tavern. Once outside, the blonde wizard finally got over his silence and was able to speak, or yell, however it was looked at.

"What's all this? He's was just fine the day before, and now… he's bloody well gone off his head!" Draco hollered, pulling his arm out of the woman's grasp. His confusion was quickly turning into frustration and alarm. Hermione understood and didn't fight the retreat.

"Draco, please understand. He can't remember you." She responded, calmly.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean? Some people are not so bright and I can understand that…but to forget something that happened not more than a day earlier is just fucking ridiculous!" Realizing he wasn't going to quiet down so easily, Hermione quickly surrounded them with a silent silencing spell before she responded.

"Draco, calm down!" Hermione grabbed his arm again, trying to calm him.

"Calm down? How the hell do you expect me to calm down? He's bloody well trying to get rid of me with some lame arse made-up excuse. I'll tell you one thing… I'm not supposed to be on the receiving end of this situation!" He never lost control like this. Hell, he didn't even know why he fucking said that to the woman who obviously knew Harry well. Luckily, the woman didn't seem to pay any mind to it. After all of this, Draco wasn't sure he would have even cared if she had. His frustration led him to kick the dumpster. He instantly regretted the move as pain seared through his leg. He cursed and quickly took out his wand. Casting a charm underneath his breath, the pain slowly lifted.

Fuck. I should've stayed away. I shouldn't have come.

"Draco, listen to me! You won't understand unless you let me tell you!" Draco let out a heavy sigh. At this point, he was ready to just leave, but something kept him rooted. He needed to know. He couldn't go home like this. He needed to understand.

"Fine then, go on, tell me! I fail to see how this situation can ever find reason." Hermione let out a sigh of her own.

"Okay, it all happened at the end of last year. It was Harry's Godfather's birthday, and they were having their annual one-on-one quidditch match…."

* * *

"_Come on, Sirius! You can try harder than that!"_

_The sun blazed over the quidditch pitch as Harry and Sirius whipped through the crisp air on their brooms. They had been playing for the last hour and both were beginning to get out of breath from the exercise._

_The quidditch pitch had been built two years earlier in their vast backgarden. The quidditch pitch was smaller than the average pitch, but it fit its purpose. Harry thought of the idea and they had worked on the project together. Well, they and a crew of workers did. The two loved the sport enough, that it saved the time and travel to the public pitch they usually had to visit. _

"_Oh yeah, here… see if you can catch this one." Sirius Black flew in a zigzag. Lifting the quaffle over his head, he heaved it towards the goal Harry kept. _

_Sirius' wavy locks swirled in the air as the wind blew it in all directions. Despite the mess nature impacted on Sirius' mane, it was nothing on Harry's disastrous mop. He was a handsome bloke and most would agree, especially when his lips curved into that sexy grin of his. Sexy only when it wasn't smug, like it was now. _

_Harry easily swooped and caught the quaffle in a matter of seconds before it even got near the goal. Sirius' grin fell._

"_That's it? I'm beginning to think you're letting me win! You're not even aiming the quaffle anywhere near the goal." Teased Harry. _

"_Go ahead, insult your aging godfather. Remind him that he's getting older by the second."_

"_Oh, come on, Sirius. You know you're not that old." Replied harry as he flew down to retrieve the fallen quaffle before it even hit the ground._

"_No really, You wounded me, you did, you really did…" _Harry laughed.

"_Oh, fine. You're growing younger with every year that passes. Is that better?"_

"_You know me too well, Harry." Sirius grinned back. Glancing at the sky, he continued. "It's getting pretty late; we should be heading in soon."_

"_You can't be serious." Harry looked at him oddly._

"_Why actually… yes, I am." _

"_P__fft. You know what I mean. I could fly all day. I haven't even gotten to play chaser yet. Come on; let me show you how a quaffle should really be thrown."_

"_Okay, Professor Potter, one more round and then we go in."_

_They switched positions with Harry playing chaser and Sirius at the goal. Time quickly passed as they continued to play. Harry easily made 14 attempts, seven were a success, the other seven were blocked by Sirius. Harry only had one more goal to make. If he succeeded, he won the game. _

"_Ready, Sirius? Don't make this too easy for me." _

"_Just throw it, Harry." Retorted Sirius, as he flew around the goal post and settled back in position.._

"_Fine, fine."_

_Harry flew a little higher, then dived. He raised his hand with the quaffle and threw it as hard as his strength allowed him. Sirius, raced towards it but missed by a few inches as it flew passed him. Before it went in the goal, Harry whooped in the air in victory. However, the quaffle did not make it through. It hit the edge of the post and headed straight back at Harry. By the time Harry realized what was happening, it was too late for him to fly out of the way. It hit him strongly on the side of the head. The last thing Harry heard was his godfather screaming his name as he fell off his broom and straight down towards the ground. Then, everything went black._

_

* * *

_

"…and that's why he can't remember you."

"What happened after the accident?" questioned Draco. He had calmed down half way through the story, but was insistent on hearing more.

"Well, as you can see, nothing serious happened to him physically; just a bruise on the head, but that's not all that happened…the healer said he has short-term memory loss."

"You mean he can't remember anything?"

"No, no…his long term memory is still intact, that's a different part of the brain…He perfectly remembers everything before the accident, but he just can't retain any new information. It's as if every night when he goes to sleep, someone obliviates him."

Draco mentally berated himself for asking the stupid question. He was a healer himself. Granted it was for animals, not humans…but he knew enough.

"So, he just doesn't remember me then?"

"Exactly. That day last year was a Sunday. So, every day when he wakes up, he thinks its Sunday. Every Sunday, Harry comes here for breakfast; it's his weekly routine. He doesn't remember that he's been coming here every morning for the last year. Now, do you understand?"

Draco didn't hear the last question, lost in his thoughts on the new information.

"Draco?" Draco looked up.

"Huh?..oh..yeah…yeah, I understand…I just need some time to think." He turned away from her and quickly walked out of the alley, leaving the woman behind and without so much as a goodbye. He continued on walking down the passageway, so lost in thought he seemed to have forgotten that he could disapparate.

**To Be Continued…**

Aren't you proud of me? I refrained from cliffhangers this time around.

_**Emerald Rayne**_


	10. Just Like Every Other Day

I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I wrote this rather quickly, so it's possible that there might be errors I overlooked. My beta is temporarily unavailable at the moment, but the chapters will be beta-ed as soon as she is free again.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!... **I will be going on vacation for a couple weeks. My amazing friends decided to surprise me with a birthday trip(my birthday isn't until the 15th, but we're celebrating early). I'll be traveling during this vacation time, and won't have much of any(if at all) computer access. I will be back soon to continue writing and the next chapter will come out on Sunday, June 20th. I'd like to apologize for the wait, but hopefully you wouldn't mind too much.

As my thank you for all the reviews, I introduce to you the longest chapter I've written so far…Usually, I stick between 2500-3000 words in length, but this one is _over_ 4000, so enjoy and happy reading!

**Chapter 10: Just Like Every Other Day**

Remus Lupin lazily looked up at the cracking sound of apparition. This was a natural occurrence, so the sudden sound did not startle the sandy-haired man. The werewolf had been sitting comfortably at the kitchen table, reading the daily prophet. Hazel eyes glanced up from the paper and settled on a familiar figure walking into the room. Remus set the daily prophet down onto the table and smiled up at the man. Harry smiled in return.

"Hey Remmy, is Sirius home yet?" Harry looked around in search of the man in question. Seeing the room empty other than them two, Harry's gaze rested on the older wizard.

Remus Lupin had been a very close friend to Harry's father. Harry's biological father, James, was killed when Harry was only a year old, triggering the young wizard to grow up without a father. Remus was one of the first fatherly figures to enter Harry's life since his real father's death. Harry had been thirteen and in his third year at Hogwarts when Remus had become his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Harry, of course, had not known the connection he shared with the professor. Together, they grew to become close and shared a father/son relationship that Harry had been denied early on in life. The past secrets soon were brought out and years later, their friendship still held strong.

"No, not yet. He's just tying up some last minute business, so he should be here shortly." Remus responded.

Harry sighed. The first eleven years of Harry's life had not been a desired childhood. After both of his parents' deaths, Harry was sent to live with his aunt and her family. From the start, they showed their dislike of Harry and treated him more like a house elf than anything else. The first ten years of his life, not one of Harry's birthdays were remembered. He had been young and ignored. On his eleventh birthday, Harry had gotten his biggest and most wonderful surprise yet. A man by the name of Hagrid showed up. It was the first time Harry had ever gotten a birthday cake. He was removed from his relative's neglectful home and entered the magical world. Since that day, not one birthday was forgotten. He made friends and even family, who all celebrated each year with him. Harry's past had taught him how much even a mere birthday wish could matter to someone. He believed each new year of age should be celebrated and never ignored. Not once.

"I still think that it's ridiculous. Sirius shouldn't be working on his birthday… At least he'll be here in time for quidditch." Remus nodded, understanding. It was not the first time he had heard this.

"So, how'd it go at Rosmerta's?" Harry lifted his eyes in thought. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain the day's events. Pulling out the chair beside Remus, Harry sat down.

"Odd. _Very_ odd actually. Hermione and Ron were there watching the tavern today." Remus listened and nodded.

"Yes, well you know Miss Granger…Always willing to lend a helping hand. Mr. Weasley, of course, follows unwillingly." Remus grabbed the daily prophet resting on the table and folded it. Quietly, he stood and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"You haven't worked at Hogwarts for years. You can stop all the professor bits, you know."

Remus shrugged.

"Old habits die hard." Steadily, the werewolf made his way back to the table and sat.

"True. Well, believe it or not…Ron and Hermione wasn't the weirdest thing that happened."

"Oh?" Remus easily hid his surprise well, but within him, he fought to contain the unease creeping up his spine.

"There was this blonde bloke that came in the pub today. I must say, he was devilishly sexy…" Harry laughed at Remus's facial expression. Although, the man accepted Harry's sexual preference, he never could get used to hearing any details. Harry continued nevertheless. "But he was a stalker and right creepy. Luckily, Hermione got rid of him soon enough, but there was this whole thing with Ron and some other bloke. Very confusing…I'll have to talk to them about it—"

Remus was quick to interrupt Harry's voiced thoughts. He was relieved the situation was not serious, but he could not chance Harry's curiousity rising.

"Yes, well, let's not dwell on it now. Today is your godfather's birthday and we should make the best of it. You can question your friends on the matter _tomorrow_. " Remus finished, emphasizing the last word.

Harry briefly pondered it, then nodded. "You're right; I'll deal with that later… Say, where's Teddy? I'm surprised you didn't bring him for the celebration."

Remus responded without hesitation. It was a line he's had to repeat many times over and practice does make perfect, they say.

"He's got a little cold and Tonks is caring for him at home." Harry's expression took on worry.

"I hope the little guy's alright. Maybe you should skip the birthday and stay at home then."

"Oh, he'll be just fine." Remus waved it off, and then grinned. "Besides, I couldn't miss the chance of rubbing in Padfoot's face how he's older than I and aging by the second."

Harry rolled his eyes, but his small grin gave him away. "You're only a couple months younger than he is."

"That may be so, but it counts nonetheless. Speaking of birthdays, did you get the cake?" At the reminder, Harry jumped up from table. He had almost forgotten. Quickly leaving the room, the young wizard came back with a box in hand. It was white and packaged for safe delivery. There were light protection spells on the package to keep its fragile contents secure during transportation.

"It's right here. Left it in the living room when I came in." Harry set the box down onto the table and opened it. As the lid was pulled off, a circular dessert came into view. "Red Velvet…Sirius's favorite. Had it delivered this morning." Remus stood up next to Harry and peered at the cake, nodding his approval.

"Good, good. Now the old pup should be here any minute, so go get the gifts ready and I'll set up the cake. "

Harry nodded and took out his wand. With a muttered charm, a large misshapen package slowly levitated down the stairway. It was messily wrapped in red and gold muggle wrapping paper. Its appearance could never be mistaken for professional work. As it reached the bottom steps, Harry moved it over beside the kitchen table and ended the incantation.

Satisfied with the package's new location, Harry turned to see Remus' progress. Remus had taken the cake out of the box and had it set up neatly on the kitchen table. Harry watched as the man finished putting the candles in the cake. Harry snorted at the view. Remus left no space empty and piled on as many candles as the cake allowed. Remus and Sirius grew up the best of friends and always played tricks on the other. Although, they weren't in competition, a little harmless fun could always be found with those two.

Bright Colors caught Harry's peripheral vision and the man switched his gaze to the culprit. Behind the table was a banner that he was sure hadn't been there earlier. It read 'Happy Birthday!' in big colorful letters. Harry's attention was soon interrupted as a crack resounded against the walls. Both Harry and Remus turned just in time to see Sirius Black walk into the room.

"Happy Birthday!" Harry and Remus yelled out in unison.

"Oh, wow…" Sirius wasn't able to finish when he soon found himself suffocated between identical vice-like grips as the two men embraced him. Remus pulled back first, then Harry. Harry's smile never faltered.

"So, are you ready for our quidditch match?" Harry inquired, eagerly. Sirius immediately turned sheepish. He had not expected it so soon. Harry usually waited until later in the afternoon to ask. Scratching the back of his neck, the animagus answered.

"About that, Harry…While I was out, I lent my broom to a coworker of mine. He's a good friend and has done many favours on my behalf, so I just couldn't deny him." Harry's toothy grin faded.

"What? But what about our tradition?"

Sirius sighed. "Well, he needed it for very important matters, you see. We'll just play twice next year to make up for this year." Remus stepped aside and sat at the table. He thought it best to let Sirius handle this himself.

Harry frowned. "Well, we could borrow someone else's broom or I could even make a quick trip to Hogwarts. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind me taking one of the practice brooms for the day."

Sirius shook his head.

"I just wouldn't feel right playing without my own broom. You know how I am, so really, don't worry about it. Next year will be twice as better." Sirius grinned, hoping Harry wouldn't get too disappointed.

"Oh, alright, if you say so." Harry looked dejected as their tradition came to a halt. Wanting to lighten the dampened mood, Remus quickly cast a spell to light the candles on the cake.

"Well, then. Are you going to blow out your candles already?" Harry briefly looked at Remus. Slowly, his smile returned and he nodded at Sirius. Sirius let out a short laugh and stepped closer to the cake.

"Don't I get a song first?"

Remus chuckled. Immediately, the two men gathered around Sirius as the birthday man sat down before his cake. In unison, Remus and Harry sang the 'Happy Birthday' tune. As the song came to a close, Sirius took a breath to blow the candles out.

Remus intercepted before he got the chance.

"Don't get confused by the number candles, Padfoot. They say each candle represents a year of your age, you know. We're lucky there was enough space on the cake to fit them all."

"Oh, shut it, Moony. You get the same amount of candles each year as well." Sirius glared at the other man, only to get a smirk in return.

"But you're always the _first_ to get them." Remus added.

Seeing the candles still lit, Harry chose to step in.

"Okay, settle down you two. Make a wish, Siri."

* * *

Although Remus denied having a sweet tooth, he was found going for seconds _and thirds._ The three men polished off their plates quickly. Guiltily finishing his third dessert, Remus grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. Upon his return, Harry could no longer contain his excitement.

"Alright! Now time for presents!" Harry announced. Harry indicated to the large gift beside the table.

"This one is from all of us: The Weasleys and Hermione pitched in. They apologize for not being able to make it today." Sirius stood up to the chaotic mass of wrapping paper. Sending his childhood friend and godson a grin, he began tearing the paper to reveal what lay beneath.

"A pensieve!" Sirius exclaimed in dramatic surprise. Looking back at the two wizards, Sirius could have sworn that had Harry not been able to restrain himself, the young man would be bouncing in excitement.

"We knew you always wanted one." Remus supplied.

"You all know me well. Thanks you two and send my gratitude to the rest of the bunch." Harry hugged his godfather then produced a long, thin box from a kitchen drawer nearby. The small red box was not wrapped, but it was neatly designed and did not need the added decoration. Harry held it out to Sirius, who grabbed it in turn.

"This gift is only from your godson."

Sirius smirked. "Is that what you are? I was beginning to wonder why you lingered about for so long."

Harry sent the man a mock glare.

"Ha. Bloody Ha. Now open it."

Without any wrapping, Sirius only had to lift the cover to view its contents.

"_Ah._ A flask."

Within the box, lay a small glass flask which held smoky white fluid.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not just any flask. It holds a memory that I hunted down to get. Now that you have a pensieve, we can use it!"

Removing the flask from its packaging, Sirius analyzed its contents.

"And what particular memory does it hold, exactly?"

"It's the Spain vs. Ireland quidditch match. I know you didn't get to go to the actual game. This way you can watch the whole thing as if you were really there!" Sirius replaced the flask into the box and set it down to look at Harry.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Harry. Thank you." Sirius responded, hugging the young man. When they broke away, Harry was the first to speak.

"Well, since we didn't have our annual tradition today, we have loads of time. Would you like to watch it?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other. Remus stood from his seat.

"Well, actually, Teddy is still at home and I should be—" Sirius kicked the traitorous werewolf beneath the table, ceasing his words. Pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary, the animagus turned to Harry and answered for the both of them.

"We'd _love_ to."

Oblivious to it all, Harry's smile widened.

* * *

Flying figures zoomed past the trio on the stadium. The memory Harry had taken belonged to a privileged audience member in the first row. Harry, Sirius, and Remus sat near the ledge, watching the game play before them. The three wizards were surrounded by other audience members, but their lifeless trace paid no notice to them as the memory played out. The quidditch play-off was an hour in already and Harry sat at the edge of his seat in anticipation.

"I bet you Flint's going to block the quaffle. He was a right arse in school, but he is a good keeper. I'll give him that."

Sirius and Remus stared at the movements in front of them, bored out of their minds. They sat back lazily in their chairs, beside Harry who in his excitement did not pay attention to them. Sirius had been very close to sleeping when Harry had spoken. An idea came to him and he sat up, now fully awake.

"Well, I bet Flint gets hit by that bludger over there and is knocked down. Diggory will then take advantage and make the goal." Remus glared daggers at hearing Sirius words.

Harry sat in between the two older wizards. Facing away from Remus, Harry did not see the werewolf's expression and grinned. Friendly competition never did hurt.

"I'll take that bet. Loser has to clean everything up tonight."

Ignoring Remus, Sirius smirked. "Deal."

Quickly, the two turned back to the game. Lee Jordan's voice echoed loudly through the stadium as the players continued.

"DIGGORY CLOSES IN ON THE GOAL. FLINT IS THE ONLY THING IN HIS PATH. CAN DIGGORY OUTMANUEVER FLINT? OH, WHAT'S THIS? THE BLUDGER IS HEADED STRAIGHT FOR FLINT! CAN HE DODGE IT IN TIME? OH! FLINT IS DOWN! NO WORRIES, LADIES AND GENTS; THE MEDICS ARE THERE TO SOFTEN THE LANDING. LOOKS LIKE DIGGORY HAS AN OPEN PATH NOW. CAN HE MAKE IT? YES! SPAIN IS NOW IN THE LEAD—"

Harry looked shocked.

"Damn, Sirius. You're getting good at this."

A shrug. "Lucky guess."

Harry nodded and despite his loss, flashed a grin.

"Yes, well, it's getting late, so I better start that cleaning. You two can finish watching."

In seconds, Harry disappeared as he pulled out of the pensieve. Immediately Sirius felt pain sear through his leg as Remus firmly kicked his ankle. Shouting out, Sirius angrily turned to his friend.

"What was that for?"

Remus set glaring eyes on the dark-haired man.

"You're an idiot."

An eyeroll. "Oh, come on. It was harmless."

Sirius rubbed his sore leg as he set it back down. The game was left in the background and the loud noises from the pitch were ignored.

"To you maybe. Harry is a very intelligent young man. One of these days he's going to catch on to your little games and don't ask me for a solution when it happens."

It was Sirius' turn to glare.

"You think I don't know that? I've worked really hard at making all this work out for Harry. Hell, you can't even bring your son around anymore because he looks older. There's so much walking on eggshells going on here, allow me to bring in some fun to break the tension." Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Padfoot." Remus ended. Understanding the werewolf's good intentions, Sirius calmed down and nodded.

"I won't. Harry is important to both of us. I would never do anything to hurt him, so consider your warning well received."

Remus nodded back and relaxed.

"Good. Now, let's get out of here."

"Agreed."

In moments, the two men pulled out of the pensieve and found themselves back in the kitchen. There, they found Harry drying his hands next to an empty sink. All dishes had been cleaned and put away. One glance at the spotless kitchen told them that Harry had already finished cleaning duties.

"Hey, you two. So, how'd it end?" Harry asked, setting down the dish towel. The young wizard leaned on the counter behind him for support. Remus and Sirius took their seats at the table.

"After Flint got knocked down, the replacement keeper came in. Of course, that one couldn't block a unicorn from a rat hole. Ireland caught the snitch, but Diggory brought Spain to victory." Sirius explained. Although the two had not stayed for the finish, they had seen the game enough times to remember every step and technique.

"Really? I would've never guessed." Harry remarked, surprised.

"Yes, absolutely shocking." Remus shoved Sirius for his sarcasm. Sirius briefly glared at the man, but turned back to Harry soon after. Oblivious Harry took the action as part of their usual friendly banter and thought no more of it.

"Cedric is better than I thought. It's a shame he didn't play quidditch in school; we could've used him. Maybe I should contact him sometime. It'd be great to have him come in during one of my classes…"

Sirius interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Yes, well we can worry about that _tomorrow."_

Nodding, Harry pushed off the counter.

"Yeah, you're right. It's getting pretty late. I have to get up early tomorrow for work, so I should turn in." Walking up to the two sitting wizards, Harry gave them each a hug. "I hope you had a great birthday, Siri. Remus, give my regards to Tonks and I'll pop in soon to see how Teddy is holding up."

Remus smiled, regretfully.

"I'm sure he'll like that, Harry. He's very fond of you, you know."

Harry smiled in return.

"And I'm just as fond of my little godson." With one last grin and a wave, Harry made his way towards the stairway. "Good night, you two. Stay out of trouble."

"Good night, little prongs."

"Good night, Harry."

Harry took the steps up to the second floor. The two men downstairs listened to the footsteps until Harry reached his bedroom. Hearing Harry's room door snap shut, Remus and Sirius quickly scrambled to the pensieve. Remus grabbed the empty flask left on the table and took out his wand. Carefully, he extracted the one memory from the pensieve and filled the flask. Sirius peered thoughtfully at the now empty pensieve.

"It's a shame, really. All my life, I've wanted a pensieve and now I finally get one every day, but never get to keep it." Sirius voiced.

"It's all for Harry. Remember that." Remus countered. Sirius looked away from the pensieve to finish watching Remus work.

Closing the flask, Remus replaced it in its original box and handed it over to Sirius. Grabbing the offered package, Sirius exited the kitchen briefly. Returning to the living room, Sirius now also held some tape and two rolls of wrapping paper; One, gold and the other, dark red.

"Tell me again why we can't just spell the gifts to be wrapped again?" Sirius requested, sitting close to the pensieve to begin his wrapping.

Despite having done this many times before, Sirius always complained on the time-consuming work. Remus gave the same explanation he always supplied.

"Harry always wraps his gifts by hand; says it's more personal that way. He'd be able to tell the difference just by looking at it if you wrapped it by magic."

Harry was a horrible gift wrapper and of course, so was Sirius Black. Remus insisted that it be Sirius' job to duplicate the wrapping as both could create a replica of disarray.

"Tomorrow, it's your turn." Sirius uttered, but Remus was quick to respond.

"Then, you get to wash his clothes and send the cake order in."

"Easier than this. Besides, there much more to do as well." Remus recognized Sirius' expression and put a hand on the man's shoulder for support.

"You'll live. We've been doing this for months."

Sirius ignored the friendly gesture.

"I'm fully aware of that, you know."

With one final reassuring squeeze, Remus removed his hand from the slumped shoulder. Sirius was never very easy to comfort.

"Just get the work done quickly, so you can get up early tomorrow. It's your turn to switch the daily prophets before Harry wakes up."

Sirius nodded, sadly.

"Yeah, I know… just like every other day…"

**To Be Continued…**

Finally, the beginning build up is over. Now, it's time for the actual plot to take action! Next chapter will be up on Sunday, June 20th. Here's a hint for all of you on what's to come: The characters in the first chapter play a bigger part than they appear to in the movie.

_**Emerald Rayne**_


	11. Thoughts and Decisions

Thank you again for all the reviews!

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR's NOTE!**_

I'm officially back from vacation! I didn't have much time to notify you all and added an author's note to chapter 10 before I left. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a more decent heads up. I originally didn't have any big plans during this time, so I didn't think it'd interfere with my writing. However, for my 20th birthday, my friends decided to surprise me with a birthday trip.

On a brighter note, this chapter was even longer than the last chapter! _About 6,000 _words… my newest record. Sorry again for the wait and happy reading! =]

**Chapter 11: Thoughts and Decisions**

"…and that happens every single day." Draco finished. Blaise only responded with his gaping jaw, unsurprising as it had hung open throughout almost the entire story.

Not long after Draco left the 'The Three Broomsticks', Blaise had stormed out and caught up to him. Together, they apparated back to London with the intention of returning to their flat. However, with a last minute change of mind and a sense of need for a slight buzz, they made a small detour and ended at a pub nearby.

The Leaky Cauldron was in the middle of muggle London and wasn't a pub Draco would usually be seen visiting. The last time Draco had visited was weeks ago at the wizarding inn within the pub. Then again, he wouldn't have been there at all had his fling of the time not stayed there for the duration of her travels. What was her name again? Pen-something. Draco never cared to remember.

Although the pub was close to Draco's office and popular among wizarding folk, there were far too many muggles mixed in the pub that any conversation Draco held had to be tightly filtered, which Draco easily grew tired of. With a strong silencing charm around them in case of any over-curious muggles, the two friends ordered their drinks and settled in a dim, secluded booth at the back to discuss the day's hectic events.

Blaise realized his mouth's current unflattering state and quickly closed his jaw.

"You're pulling my leg." Blaise retorted, disbelief still clearly written on his features despite his recently shut mouth. Draco couldn't blame him. He wouldn't have believed it either, had the roles been reversed.

"Unbelievable, I know. But it's all true…you were even there."

Blaise gave a slight nod and took a swig of his vodka and cranberry mixture.

"Yes, but remember, I only came in around the end there. Besides, I had issues of my own to worry about, if you don't recall."

Draco smirked. That was one positive side to the day, at least. He had wondered how long this ghastly, little fling of Blaise's would last, and was pleased to see it end only days after it started. Knowing Weasley himself, it was to be expected.

"Well, I told you about that Weasel. You had a lapse of judgment, but you finally rid yourself of him. I'm proud of you."

Blaise remained silent. Furrowing his brows, he shifted his gaze down at his half empty drink in false fascination. They had been so involved on Draco's circumstances from the moment they sat down that Blaise hadn't yet spoken of his own situation. He had been angry at Ron when he left the pub, that's for certain, but Blaise hesistated in telling Draco how the fight ensued. Noticing the obvious lack of response, Draco's smirk faltered.

"You _did _end it, didn't you?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the quiet man.

Blaise let out a soft sigh, slowly raising his gaze to meet the blonde's eyes.

"You don't understand… he's not normally like that." Blaise explained.

Silver irises widened and ears perked up, questioning the words they had just heard.

"What? How do you know what he's really like? He's always been a tosser since the day I met him."

Blaise shrugged.

"That's 'cause he just doesn't like you, mate."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"_Oh?_ Well, the feeling is definitely mutual. He should know, but in case he doesn't, feel free to imprint that on his thick skull for it to reach his puny, little brain."

Blaise glared at the blonde in front of him. He loved Draco like a brother, but often, he found himself with the desire to give him a swift kick in the arse.

"I'm done talking about this. I'm not going to choose between a lover and a friend. Ron and I had a little spat; I'll get over it, but I'm not ending anything just because _you_ have a problem with him. Same goes for him as well."

Draco couldn't understand how hard of a choice it would be between him and the Weasel. After all, Draco had been there the majority of Blaise's life and Weasley had just recently entered it. Plus, he was bleeding Draco Malfoy and the other a common bartender; the decision was easy enough. He decided to leave that question alone; this wasn't the first time Blaise had said or done something he couldn't figure out. Seeing that this disagreement wouldn't settle anytime soon, Draco opted to stay out of trouble with his best mate and attempted a truce. Well, as far of a truce that a Malfoy could offer.

"Don't bite my arm off, Blaise. You know I didn't mean it that way…just…_Weasley?" _Draco's question resulted in him receiving another menacing glare.

"Alright, alright. One thing's for sure… you definitely share his temper. Maybe you're all right and he's perfect for you. Soul mates and all that nonsense." Draco teased.

"Oh, shush. You're not even one to talk."

Draco was relieved to hear the anger dissipating from Blaise's tone, but was mystified by his words.

"Look at who you're talking to, mate. Me? Finding the perfect one? Now, you've really gone bonkers."

"Well, maybe not all the others…" At the funny look he received, Blaise chuckled and corrected himself. "Okay, _definitely _not the others_…_but the last one, however, is entirely different than them…"

Harry? What's he on about?

"What are you talking about? Just get to your point."

"Be patient. I'm getting there," Blaise began. "Now, I'll admit I was shocked at first, but I've had a little time to think about it and I believe I figured out the problem with Harry. If you play this right and soften you're stalker-ish vibe a bit, this might be perfect for you."

"Are you mental? How could this situation be found the least bit positive? He's brain damaged!"

"Let me finish! You're not looking for a relationship, right? Just sex?" At the blonde's nod in answer, Blaise continued. "Then who better to choose than someone who'll forget everything come morning? You told me yourself, you hated the tedious and uncomfortable goodbyes. This way, you wouldn't have to deal with them. You can get your jollies off then leave without Harry being any wiser. It's the perfect plan, don't you see? Once you're done with him, you can even go to Austrailia and open that magical creatures zoo like you planned. You may not believe in all that perfect soul mate shit, but this is the closest to perfect you're going to get."

Draco sat astounded by what he had heard. He would have assumed the man joking, but Blaise's sober tone and expression told him otherwise. Draco considered Blaise's immoral idea. What did Blaise think him capable of? He had been raised by Lucius Malfoy, yes, and Draco's actions could define him as a heartless man to many, but there were limitations and he had to draw the line somewhere.

"You're purely evil, Blaise. Is Weasley aware of what thoughts enter you wicked mind?"

"Oh, he's very aware…and all for experimentation." Blaise responded, without a misstep.

Draco shut his eyes and leaned forward on the table, pressing each hand to the sides of his temple. Draco wasn't sure why he asked that and Merlin, did he regret it now.

"I regret asking that. Oh, Merlin…the vile images in my head…I might not ever recover from this." Draco groaned, dramatically. Quickly and desperately, he grabbed his drink as if the alcohol alone would make the imagery disappear from his mind.

"Think about it."

Draco cursed. He was sure his effort would have succeeded had Blaise not interrupted. Surely, drowning his thoughts would have made them go away. Why did Blaise insist on reminding him of them? Damn Blaise and most of all, damn that redheaded imp.

"Ugh! Like I'd want to… How disgusting. "

Blaise rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic display.

"Don't be a git. I'm talking about Harry."

What a relief.

"Oh, _that._" Draco responded, slowly opening his eyes. The images were still there, but he reminded himself to make good use of the memory charm later. With that reminder, Draco continued. "Absolutely not. It's too cruel… even for a Malfoy." Draco added.

"Just do it. If anything goes wrong, then all will be forgotten as soon as his pretty little head hits the pillow. No harm done."

Draco was about to respond when a dark-haired man came up to their table. Instinctively, he checked the silencing bubble and found it still intact. Obviously, the man hadn't overheard their conversation, so why was he here? Taking a closer look, Draco found him familiar, but couldn't quite place it.

"Are you two gentlemen enjoying your beverages?" The man asked.

Blaise absently nodded, still waiting for Draco to answer his question. Draco, however, only stared at the man before him. Who was he?

"Er… who are you?"

The man smiled. It was a friendly gesture, but Draco had an inkling it wasn't meant to be.

"Don't remember me, I see. You might've thought I was a bellhop at the time."

The bellhop? Oh, right. That night I left Penny or whatever that woman's name was. So this is… Tim, wasn't it?

"Tim the bellhop?"

"Tom, actually, and no. I'm the innkeeper."

"_The innkeeper?_ Of 'The Leaky Cauldron'? What were you doing cleaning the room then?"

"Maid quit on me. Someone had to fix it up for the next customer. Of course, I hadn't expected you two still in there. Caught me off guard, I must admit. After all, I did knock several times with no response. Imagine my surprise when I get dragged in by some blonde bloke."

"Well, then. Er…thanks? For helping me with the woman back then."

"That wasn't the issue. I only had to switch rooms for the following customer. However, those twenty galleons didn't hurt either."

Draco winced, remembering the disrespectful manner in which those galleons had been given. It wasn't his best moment, he had to admit.

"Oh, I forgot about that. My apologies… Even for the fake boyfriend thing. Won't happen again."

"And I'm sure it won't. Sorry to see our 'relationship' ending so quickly, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Tom stepped back, motioning to the door.

"What? You're joking!" Draco shouted.

"I assure you, I'm not. If you'd like, I can get the bouncer to assist you."

Draco's eyes narrowed darkly and mouth scowled. He couldn't believe how his week had progressed. This would be the second time in a row that he'd been kicked out of an establishment. Draco opened his mouth to give the innkeeper his thoughts of the man, but was held back with a pressure to his wrist. Draco looked back questioningly at Blaise, who held onto his arm. Blaise had been quiet throughout this whole time, but clearly that part was over. Blaise ignored Draco for the moment, and stared at Tom.

"No need. We're leaving." With that, Blaise strengthened his hold on Draco's wrist and hauled him out of the pub. This would also make it the second time Draco had been dragged out of a pub by the pulling of his arm. Draco really, _really _hated his fortune this week.

Draco remembered the drinks they abandoned and definitely did not pay for. Seeing Tom standing smugly near the recently unoccupied table, Draco wasn't going to leave without having the last say.

"Don't expect me to pay for those drinks after treatment like this. Consider the twenty galleons as a hefty and undeserved tip!"

This only caused Blaise to pull him quicker out the door and out onto the public street. Once outside the pub, Draco finally released his wrist of Blaise's grasp.

"You see that, Draco? And that was from only _one _of your flings. There wouldn't be problems like those biting you in the arse with Harry!"

"You're mad. What would you call that happened earlier at Three Broomsticks? This was just another problem I didn't need. The answer's still no. I won't do it." With that, Draco lifted his wand and disapparated.

Blaise knew exactly where Draco was headed and without a moment's wait, took out his own wand and left with a 'crack'. Blaise soon found himself in the flat he and Draco shared. Taking one glance about, he spotted Draco darting toward the second bedroom.

"Come on!" Blaise shouted.

Draco stiffened and paused at the doorway. He should've known Blaise would follow. Draco turned and leaned on the door post, arms crossed with his eyes raised and contemplating the suggestion.

"I'll tell you what, Blaise. I'll think about it…but no promises, alright?" Blaise nodded, understanding. It was better than nothing.

"That'll do, I guess."

Draco was pleased to see the subject dropped so easily. He let out a deep breath and uncrossed his arms. Slowly leaning away from the post, Draco made his way back into the living room and settled on the loveseat. Blaise followed him and sat on the sofa beside the blonde.

It was only the afternoon, but it had been such a long and hectic day already; they needed a moment of peace. Relaxing in their chairs, neither one spoke and the two settled into a comfortable silence. After such a short day filled with an overload of conflicts, both understood and left the other to their own individual thoughts.

About a half hour later, Blaise was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, Draco?"

Draco raised his head, now finally calm. He could see Blaise was excited about something, but he wasn't sure why.

"Hmm?"

"Did you know Ron has a brother who's a dragon keeper in Romania? Earlier, Ron said he wouldn't mind taking me there someday... Dragons! Isn't that wicked?"

Draco mentally smacked himself. He was happy that Blaise finally found someone who could keep up with him, but of all the rotten luck…did it have to be the Weasel?

Draco sat down and listened like any good friend would to Blaise's ramblings of the redhead. He had initially thought it was just a fling, but as the words spewed out of Blaise's rapidly-moving mouth, Draco realized it was turning into something a lot more than that. Rather quickly, he might add. Although there was no chance of a friendship striking up with Weasley, Draco supposed he could be civil. For Blaise's sake.

Later that night as they settled in their own beds, Draco couldn't sleep. He lay awake on his mattress, pondering the morning's events and Blaise's earlier words about Harry. He did just as Blaise had said and contemplated his friend's idea. It was a sinful thought, but so very, _very_ tempting.

* * *

He was a dead man. Surely, he was. As Draco walked up the steps and stood in front of the door entrance, he dreaded the danger that waited for him behind it. Slowly to delay the inevitable, Draco cautiously twisted the handle. The door wasn't even yet fully open when a shriek nearly gave him a heart attack.

"I'm going to kill you, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco immediately froze. The door to his clinic had only been opened a sliver and blocked him from view. He was certain that the woman could not see him, but hoped that if he stood still long enough, she would somehow forget he was there. An 'out of sight, out of mind' method, you could say. Pansy's frightful anger never failed at reverting Draco back to the actions of a child. He knew it was an absurd tactic that was sure to not work, but he was desperate and anything was worth a shot.

In seconds, the knob was stripped from Draco's grasp and the door swung open to reveal the full view of his fuming assistant.

"Hiding, are we? How cowardly of you." Pansy hissed, icily. She gave him a sharp stare, and then tilted her head haughtily and looked away. Not giving the blonde a second glance, she stormed back into the hallway, leaving Draco at the wide open entry. Draco followed her, but made sure to keep his distance.

He knew when Pansy had gone to Hogwarts, she had been placed in the Slytherin house. Knowing both his father and godfather, he learned not to underestimate _any _Slytherin, present or former.

"Look. Pansy, I'm sorry."

With a dramatic swish of her robes that would have made Severus Snape proud, Pansy quickly swiveled around to face the blonde with a death glare set in place.

"I don't care how much you apologize; I will never forgive you for this!"

Draco bravely took a step closer.

"Pansy—"

"Don't you dare 'pansy' me! I've forgiven your past tardiness, but yesterday, you don't even show up at all!...Do you have any idea how many customers you've lost for standing them up?"

Draco's jaw dropped, unease spreading throughout his body. It wasn't like he needed the money, but despite the drawbacks, Draco very much enjoyed his career. It was the only important aspect in his life that he had chosen himself, rather than forced on him by his family. He didn't know how he'd handle it if it went up in smoke.

"Oh, Merlin…how many?"

"_None._ But let that fear teach you a lesson!" Relieved, Draco let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Thankfully, you have an amazing assistant who handled everything for you…As a result, your uncle is dead and yesterday was his funeral."

Draco wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"I don't have an uncle."

"_Exactly." _Pansy smirked. Mere seconds passed when an identical smirk joined hers.

"Thank you, Pans. I owe you."

"You most certainly do. But don't think that just because I lowered my voice that I've forgiven you yet."

Draco expected this. He and Pansy had a 'unique' friendship, apart from her motherly ways. There's only certain ways one could appease a livid Slytherin and thankfully, Draco had the insight.

"Alright. I get it. I'm an awful employer. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I've added a new request to my wedding registry. I'd save up, if I were you."

Draco inwardly winced, imagining what hefty price this misstep would cost him. He had the means to match it, of course, but it was never easy visualizing all the cauldrons full of galleons that were going to walk out of his Gringotts vault.

"I'll have a look at it first thing."

"Good. Consider ourselves even, then…_Now_, tell me, how'd it go with _sexy Harry_? He must have been a vixen in the sack if you missed work for it. Tell me, how flexible is he? No need to hold off on the details."

The woman's rapidly cycling emotions really began to worry Draco. He deemed the wizarding bipolar syndrome as a possible culprit. Considering she was in a better mood now, however, Draco chose to leave that worry for another day, another emotion.

"Pansy! I have a feeling Nott doesn't satisfy you enough. Maybe you should rethink this marriage."

Draco, naturally, had only been teasing, but saw no harm done had Pansy taken it seriously. No wedding equaled no wedding registry, which ultimately led to one safe and secure Malfoy vault.

"Shush, you. Theodore is plenty satisfying; he's just entirely on the straight and narrow. He can't help if a little boy on boy action tickles my fancy every now and again."

Ah, well. It was worth a shot. Farewell, vault 2340. You will be missed.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then. Nothing happened with Harry."

"_Nothing? _At all?_... _you're losing your touch, Draco."

"My touch is just fine!" Pansy raised an eyebrow. Draco sighed and chose better words.

"Certain unpredicted circumstances came up," Draco reworded, sitting down on one of the guest chairs in the living room. Interested in hearing the turn of events, Pansy gracefully moved and positioned herself comfortably in the chair beside him.

"Do tell."

It did not take long for Draco to update Pansy on the previous day's episode. Of course, having told the story once before, it was easier to describe. He only need repeat. Unlike Blaise, however, Pansy did not react in shock and only showed interest as the tale unfolded.

"Hmm. This Harry is more interesting than I initially thought…What will you do from here?"

Draco shrugged. Despite having tossed and turned all night thinking about it, he still hadn't decided.

"I'm not sure; most likely just leave it alone. Blaise had an idea, but I don't think I could go through with it."

Pansy rolled her eyes. In school and even after, Pansy always had an issue with Blaise. Pansy was a proud slytherin and she was embarrassed by Blaise. Although Blaise had been in the same year and house as Pansy when he briefly attended Hogwarts, she had always had the impression that he wasn't of full sanity. He was always gallivanting about on suicidal missions for the next adrenaline high. It was so utterly and completely Gryffindor; it wasn't natural for a sorted slytherin. Obviously, the hat made a mistake and her house suffered for it. She was all too happy when he had transferred to Beauxbatons.

"Blaise is an_ idiot_… What did he say?"

"He thinks I should continue dating Harry every day until I get sick of him. His short term memory loss would prevent him from remembering me, so I could use him and leave without him knowing about it the next day…the evil sod."

Pansy tapped her chin with her forefinger, thinking over the scheme. Maybe Blaise did have slytherin potential and the sorting hat wasn't wrong, after all.

"That might be the smartest thing Blaise has ever thought of."

Draco's eyes widened. What did she say?

"What? You just said he was an idiot!" Draco exclaimed, incredulously. He was still tempted by the idea, but he had counted on his dependable friend to dissuade him and push the plan out of mind. He sure as hell was not expecting this.

"And I stand by what I said. However, you have to admit, his idea does have promise."

"Okay, you're time to explain. I don't follow." Draco stated, in obvious confusion.

"One of my biggest fears for you is that you'll never commit, never mind fall in love—"

"I _will_ eventually marry, Pans. You know what my father said…"

Pansy shot him a look for interrupting, silencing him and continued.

"Yes; but it'll be arranged and _forced_. If you'd get to choose your spouse, then I know you'd have a chance at being happy."

"What does this have to do with Harry?" Draco asked. Harry was gorgeous and all, but Draco wondered how she still thought anything more could come out of that after hearing the newly revealed circumstances.

"You may not have a conventional dating life with Harry, but if you go this route…you'll be with the same person longer than just any old fling. Even though he won't remember you the next day, if you keep it up, it'll be the closest thing you have had to a relationship in a long time. I'm all for progress."

Trust Pansy and her romantic tendencies to find a love story in any situation, Draco thought.

"I already told you. Love isn't for me and you keep forgetting the evil part about this. He's brain damaged! Why do you and Blaise keep forgetting that part?" Draco questioned. This was beginning to get too complex, he realized. Before, he wouldn't have cared and would've just jumped in. He wondered what was making him all mushy all of sudden. He considered it better to ignore that thought.

"Don't you dare put me in the same category as that suicidal dolt. Besides, there is different part that I know will interest you."

"And what would that be? I already know Harry's gorgeous."

"The _challenge_. You love a good challenge. I'd even go as far as to say, you live for it. Convincing Harry to like you will be just that…_every day_. How many times and ways can you make one person fall for you?" Pansy tilted her head to emphasize the offer.

Draco mulled over her words and realized it was true. He did love a good challenge, and he hadn't had a decent one in ages.

"You have a good point."

"Of course, I do." Pansy's smirk deepened, as she watched the light bulb flickering in Draco's mind. She could see he was close to giving in.

"This _does _have the potential at being one of the biggest challenges yet."

Pansy's smirk turned into a smile.

"So, you _are_ going to do it, right?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Draco drifted off as he pondered the idea, yet again. It seemed to be all he had been thinking about for the last twenty four hours.

Remembering the previous night's dream that had left his boxers with an embarrassing damp stain come morning, it did not take long for Draco to reach a final decision.

"Alright, I'm sold…_but_ as soon as anything goes amiss, I'm out." Like with anything he set his mind to, Draco immediately began mentally making plans on this new challenge, speaking to himself. "Maybe I should begin by clearing the air at the pub first. I'll go in tomorrow morning to fix all that mess."

Pansy was pleased to see Draco going along with the idea, but frowned as she overheard his ramblings. She stood up and stared at the blonde, still seated.

"No, you're not missing another morning. Go in the afternoon."

Draco looked up with a matching frown as his plans were halted.

"Harry's only available in the mornings."

Pansy merely shrugged.

"Find a way to change his availability. I'm sure you can think of something."

Draco couldn't believe it. Pansy insisted on him following the scheme and when he got hooked, she makes it more difficult. He had inkling this had something to do with the reputation the Hogwarts snakes held. What did she want?

"I can't. He has that tradition thing and I can't interfere…Look. I'll give you a raise if you cover mornings for me."

"No, absolutely not. I encourage you to see Harry, but not when it leaves me on my own at the busiest time of day. Your clients want _you _to care for their creatures, not the stand-in vet who doesn't even have his name on the door. Find a different time to go."

Draco had thought the bribe would be enough, but apparently not. He slumped in his chair. He'd have to think of something else.

"Fine. I'll think of something."

Happy with the turn of events, Pansy set forth on the day's work. Leaving Draco to settle in on his own, she made way into the backroom to complete her first and most important task of the day.

* * *

Taking a small sip of the searing hot liquid, Pansy sighed as the heat and caffeine worked through her system. She was just about to go for another dip in the cup, when Draco's blonde head appeared behind the door.

"Pansy?"

Pansy secretly smirked into her cup. She had expected him to follow and already knew what he was there for. Well, that didn't take long, she thought.

"Hmm?" Pansy hummed as she took her second nip.

"How would you like a _long_ paid vacation time after the wedding? I'm sure mornings wouldn't be too rough on you. Just call in Smith to stand in for me while I'm gone. After all, a man needs time to grieve over a _lost uncle."_

Pansy lowered her cup and met Draco's gaze. Tilting her head in thought, she contemplated the second offer.

"I'm still not sure. You drive a good bargain, but I know you could do better than that."

Draco should've known better. He'd have to push harder for the needs of a Slytherin.

"Pick any honeymoon destination and it's on me?"

Pansy smirked. Now, _that _was a bribe worthy of a Malfoy.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Emerald Rayne**


	12. The Bet

As a thank you for all the reviews, here's an early chapter!

UPDATE ANNOUNCEMENT!: My work schedule has changed since I got back from vacation. I have to change the update day now that I will be working on Sundays. Chapters will now be updated on Monday. Next chapter comes out July 5th.

I would like to answer a question I received in a review.

_**Akira_Kushrenada_Merquize **_wrote: "…Btw... I was confused on something in this chapter, how come Draco knows Ron longer than Blaise? I had the impression he didn't know him in the beginning and that Blaise did for the time he spent in Hogwarts... That confused me"

**Response:** To clear that up…Draco doesn't know the full extent of Ron's and Blaise's "relationship". Draco met Ron for the first time at the Three Broomsticks. To him, Blaise and Ron only just met that one day in the pub _after _Draco already met Ron. So in Draco's mind, he knew Ron longer than Blaise, even if it was only by a couple days. He doesn't know much about Ron (only that he doesn't like him) and didn't know the redhead even attended Hogwarts. Draco is suspicious of how fast their 'fling' is progressing, but ignores it for Blaise's sake. I won't delve into anymore of Blaise and Ron's whole situation, because that will be revealed later. But keep in mind; save for the whole 'charlie and dragons' convo in chapter 11, Draco and Blaise don't really talk about Ron… and Draco has never heard their conversations with each other. I hope that cleared it up. I altered that part in chapter 11 to eliminate any further confusion.

**Chapter 12: The Bet**

Draco woke earlier in the morning than usual. He made sure to time his plan perfectly and make it to pub before Harry showed up. He needed that extra time to clear up any lingering issues left from the chaos the day before. He couldn't focus on seducing Harry again with that hovering over his head. Who knows what other troublesome scenarios would arise?

Walking into the Three Broomsticks, Draco wasn't surprised to see the pub bustling with early morning customers for breakfast. What did surprise him was that there wasn't a witch or wizard in sight tending to said customers. Draco didn't fail to notice that all the tables hadn't been left neglected and the people seated were content eating their food…so where was the help?

Suddenly, a large tray of food zipped right past him at knee level and kept moving forwards.

_What in the bloody hell?_

Silver eyes curiously followed the tray and watched it make way to a table near the front entrance. As the tray lifted and was placed on the customer's table, a familiar bald head appeared from beneath it. Draco cringed at the purple fuzzy _thing _covering said head, but that wasn't as shocking as the next revelation.

"_Dobby?" _Draco called out, incredulously.

It couldn't be, Draco thought. He hadn't seen Dobby in at least a decade.

The house elf's head snapped up at the call, and the customers curiously looked, annoyed at whatever interrupted them from receiving their food.

"Young Master Malfoy!" The little house elf squealed; his attention averted from the annoyed customers. With a snap of his fingers, Dobby disappeared and reappeared in front of the blonde wizard. At a closer distance and without a metal tray blocking the creature, Draco now had full view of the house elf and could see the colorful outfit that decorated its small body. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, but refrained from pointing it out to ask a more important question lingering in his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Dobby had once been a house elf at the Malfoy household. He had been there throughout Draco's childhood and had been one of the blonde's favorite house elves. At age twelve, when Draco came home for the summer after his second year at Beauxbatons, he noticed Dobby was gone and no longer working at the manor. He never found out what exactly happened. His father refused to talk about it, and Draco learned that it was best not ask.

"Dobby is working, Master Draco. Dobby gets paid for work now." Dobby answered, cheerfully.

After such a chaotic mess the day before had been, Hermione Granger had finally given in on Ron's offer of adding house elves for extra help. With regulations, of course: Only one house elf would be hired, and the house elf would be paid top notch for its work. Ron Weasley didn't understand why they had to spend money on them when they would happily do it for free, but as it lessened his own work load, he chose not to complain.

"Paid work? But you're a house elf." Draco pointed out, confused.

Draco thought of asking how Dobby got freed, but an interruption kept him from doing so.

"Hermione would kick you out again if she heard you say that. In fact, I'm inclined to do so myself. No reason required."

Draco's body stiffened at the sound of the familiar voice behind him.

With a squeal and a quick apology, Dobby ran back to the table he had originally been serving and dealt the seated customers their plates.

Draco reminded himself to ask the house elf more questions at a more opportune time. Knowing he had to deal with the redhead sooner rather than later, Draco slowly turned around.

"Weasley." Draco nodded, tersely.

"Malfoy." Ron deadpanned. Hearing the one syllable, Draco grew tenser.

"I suppose Blaise told you my name. I'm sure I never gave it to you."

Ron shook his head and smirked. Or attempted a smirk, Draco figured. Ron's face seemed like it needed more practice on the expression.

"I knew you're name from the get go. Did you honestly think I was angry at you over a damn bathroom pass? I may have never met you, but I know a Malfoy when I see one." Ron replied.

He must be a pureblood, then. That's surprising.

"Is that jealousy I hear? Wish you were a Malfoy yourself, do you? Don't worry; you're not alone."

A glare. "Don't be ridiculous. As if I'd want to be one of your lot."

"We wouldn't want you either." Draco sneered. "So, you know my name. Big deal. What exactly do you plan on doing with this new piece of information?"

"Not more than I already have. After yesterday's disaster with Harry, I told Hermione who you were and she looked up on you…" There goes that botched smirk again, Draco mused. "…Single child, attended Beauxbatons, became a vet, has the unfortunate name of _Draco…_or should I call you 'ferret'?"

Draco froze with a chill spreading down his spine.

"What did you just call me?" Draco asked.

"Surprised?... I know the whole story. I originally thought you went to Hogwarts, so I stopped by my old school to ask a few questions. For Harry's sake and safety, of course. Well, I didn't find out much, until I stopped by Professor McGonagall's office…" A grin spread on the redhead's features. "…She had a lot to say about you."

_Oh. Bollocks. Not the bloody cat woman again. AND he's from Hogwarts… Bloody Great._

"Do you expect me to whimper and run away in tears, _Weasel?_ If so, you'll be sadly disappointed."

Ron's face tinged at the nickname.

"It doesn't matter what you do on your way out. My issue with you is Harry. I don't care that you're friends with Blaise, but stay away from Harry. He doesn't want anything to do with you."

An eyeroll. "Lie to someone who'll believe you." Draco gestured toward the back kitchen doors, where he assumed the waitress was. "That waitress, Granger, told me everything. I very well know Harry won't remember what happened yesterday."

"That wouldn't matter. I know Harry, and frankly, you're not his type."

Draco smirked.

"Oh, really? Then why would he accept a date with me? Or even _kiss me_ the first day we met?"

Draco purposely neglected to add the fact that the kiss had been on the cheek, but Weasley didn't need to know that part. He was satisfied when that comment caused the intended reaction and watched as the color drained from the redhead's face.

"That probably was just luck on your part. Or maybe pity on his. Either way, I doubt he would make that mistake again."

Draco then thought of an idea. It would ultimately help at erasing problems in pursuing Harry, but it all depended on how strong Blaise and Ron's relationship was for it to work. If it didn't work and Ron's anticipated reaction doesn't follow through, then it would only make things harder on Draco. He only had an inkling that there was more to Blaise and Ron, but decided to take risk and throw caution into the wind.

"Would you like to make a wager on that, then?"

"_What?"_

"Surely, even someone like you would know what a wager is…In smaller words, a _bet, _Weasley."

"I know what you meant!" Ron snapped. "Harry's my best mate. I'm not placing a bet that involves him."

"Scared you're going to lose?" Draco asked; trademark smirk set in place. "I figured. Just remember, Harry may be your best mate, but Blaise is mine and I know _Blaise _would've had the balls to take the bet. He'll be disappointed to hear you're lacking a set."

Draco turned to leave, counting the seconds with each step he took towards the door. He only made it to three, when he got what he had been hoping for.

"Wait."

It was whispered softly, but loud enough for the blonde to hear. Draco halted, not turning around just yet but listening as the redhead cleared his throat and spoke louder.

"What does this wager involve, exactly?"

So, there '_is'_ something more to them, Draco thought to himself.

Draco smirked and swiftly turned around to face Ron. Taking slow steps, he walked up to him and circled around him even slower. Ron turned and followed his movements.

"Well, you seem so sure that Harry wouldn't be interested in me, but I'm sure he is…So, I venture that I can get Harry to have breakfast with me again."

Draco stopped his motion and stared at the redhead, waiting for a response. The bartender was nervous, Draco could tell. Not because of the bet itself, but the fact that it could be betraying his best friend. That loyalty would make him a Gryffindor, Draco mused. Figures.

"And the stakes?"

Draco shrugged. He thought the answer would have been obvious, but clearly not.

"Money, of course."

Ron's cheeks tinged and he was reluctant to respond. Draco read through his hesitation.

"Oh, right. You most likely don't have _my_ kind of money." Draco ignored the glare he got and continued, haughtily. "Alright, I'll make an exception and lower it to fit your wallet. Loser pays the other…let's say, 5 galleons?"

"4 galleons." Ron offered.

Draco nodded in concurrence and opened his mouth to speak, but Ron beat him to it.

"But in order for this to work… you have to be good to Harry and no funny business, alright? He may not remember at the end of the day, but I don't want to see him hurt. Is that clear?" Ron asked in all seriousness.

"Crystal." Draco flashed a sparkling white grin. "No hurting Harry. Now, here are the rest of the rules. You're not to come in and interfere, and I'll try to not cause any big scenes to appease Granger. Deal?" Draco inquired, raising his pale right hand out in front of them.

A freckled hand hesitantly lifted, then grew bold and clasped with Draco's, shaking it in affirmation. Draco smirked.

A challenge within a challenge. This could be fun.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Emerald Rayne**


	13. Strike Two

Thank you all for the reviews. =]

Btw, I don't know the exact number of chapters this story will have in total, but there are going to be approximately 30 or so chapters.  
Also, to any of you who think that there has been more Ron/Blaise than Harry/Draco interaction…no worries there, that will change very soon. On a side note, this story's rating most likely will be raised up to an 'M' pretty soon.

_Also, the predetermined update days have been cancelled. Lately, I haven't been able to put all my effort into my writing in order to meet the weekly deadline, which ends with me posting a chapter I'm not completely satisfied with. The waiting length between chapters will be about the same, but not exact like before. Right now, however, I am taking the time to go back and edit the previous chapters before posting new ones._

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 13: Strike Two**

Hermione watched with narrowed eyes as she observed the otherwise known-enemies shake hands. She just exited the kitchen after giving the chef a few breakfast orders when she found the two men suspiciously and civilly speaking to one another. She tapped a finger on her chin. Something certainly wasn't right.

Suddenly, the tell-tale 'ding' from the front door announced a new entry. Hermione almost instinctively hustled over to assist despite the house elf help, but upon seeing the latest customer, waited to see how the two men would react. She expected Ron to send the blonde a warning, but her curiosity only served to deepen her suspicion when she saw them smirking. It suddenly dawned on her.

She was going to kill Ron.

* * *

Draco smirked. Harry came in earlier than he expected, but with this new Malfoy/Weasley civility, there wouldn't be an issue. He turned back to the redhead and received a smirk in return.

Ron mentally pictured the galleons he would be receiving, while Draco rejoiced in the humiliation Weasley was soon sure to experience. A visual of the redhead's empty pockets did no harm either.

Harry sat down at his usual table. He quietly removed the notebook full of parchment from under his arm and an ink-filled quill from his trousers. With one last competitive grin at Ron, Draco made his way to the table.

* * *

Ron crossed his arms around his chest and watched Draco leave. He was sure that the blonde's rejection would be worth seeing, but he couldn't shrug off the nagging feeling that sometime was amiss. The hair on the back of his neck rose up and he felt an eerie sensation…almost as if he was being…

Ron slowly turned around.

…watched.

"Hi, Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her redhead friend and took a step closer. Ignoring his greeting, she lowered her voice to a soft, yet still intimidating hiss.

"_What are you doing?_"

Ron eyes shifted to the side, feigning innocence. Harry always said he was bollocks at lying.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione's slight frown deepened.

"You know exactly what I mean. Why were you talking to Draco Malfoy?" She asked, making a gesture towards the blonde.

Ron shrugged.

"Can't a bloke talk to a customer?"

Ron felt a tug on his forearm and was pulled to a darker area in the pub, slightly further from the customers, but still in view. With a whispered silencing charm, Hermione let him out of his grasp.

Ron knew he was in for it. Before, he had the protection of the public, but now, he had no such luck.

"Don't give me that, Ronald. It's practically a fact that you don't like him." Hermione stated.

Ron thanked the heavens when a little resounding 'pop' echoed in their silencing bubble. Hermione and Ron stepped back as Dobby appeared in between them. They were startled and quickly looked down at the multi-color decorated house elf.

"Harry's Weaselbee!" The house elf shrieked.

"What is it, Dobby?" Ron asked, irritated at the nickname.

"A thief is in the kitchens!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione piped in, voice hitching.

"Dobby is giving Head Chef order and Chef not cooking. Thief comes in with clothes of chef! Thief stole chef's clothes!" Dobby explained in pure horror.

Ron stared open-mouthed, wondering why anyone would steal a Chef's clothes to impersonate them in a restaurant.

Although initially shocked, Hermione was the first to put the strings together and let out a short giggle.

"Dobby, you don't have to worry. He's not a thief; that's just the new chef. We can't have the same head chef all day. They change shifts, so they're not overworked." Hermione reassured.

Dobby didn't seem to understand.

"Dobby is working all day. Chef can work all day." He stated.

Hermione let out a muffled gasp, and laid a hand over her mouth. She sent the house elf a sympathetic look and felt awful of herself.

"Oh, Dobby, I'm so sorry. You know what? Go get Kreacher and have him take your place for a while. You'll still get paid for your day's hard work."

"No, Dobby must work! Dobby must help Hermione and Harry's Weaselbee!" The colorful house elf protested. He fumbled with the hem his clothing as water gathered in his eyes.

Hearing the name again, Ron glared at the creature. Dobby paid no mind as his distraught gaze was set on the witch in front of him.

"Thank you, Dobby, but it's okay. You've helped enough. Go ahead." Hermione smiled and made a 'shooing' motion with her hands.

Dobby held his breath in what Ron figured was another form punishment and flicked his fingers, leaving Ron and Hermione alone once again in their bubble.

Ron turned to Hermione.

"You do realize he's hitting his head on a wall right now, don't you? You basically fired him, making him think he did something wrong."

Hermione ignored his comment and crossed her arms. Her expression told Ron that their previous conversation was far from over and the little distraction wasn't going to deter Ron from explaining.

"Don't think that little intervention is going to let you change the subject."

Ron let out a heavy sigh. He had been hoping for just that.

"What's going on with you and Malfoy?" Hermione continued.

He ruffled a hand through his red mane, trying to find the best words.

"Well, Malfoy and I have come to an …agreement, of sorts."

"An _agreement_? Well, how does this involve Harry then?" Hermione urged.

"Er… well, you see…" Ron faltered.

"_Ronald_—," Hermione began to growl. Ron knew what that indicated, and cut her off before the lecture began.

"It's a bet, okay!" Ron let out, quickly.

Hermione looked shocked. Of all the things she assumed was going on, _that _was not one of them. She was going to have to kill Ron…twice.

"A bet? You can't be serious! What if Harry gets hurt?" Hermione shouted in disapproval.

Ron's face heated up in shame.

"It's a bit dicey, I'll admit. I wasn't thinking, alright? I just…I don't know. He… tricked me." Ron replied.

Hermione threw a look of disbelief.

"He tricked you? Then why aren't you over there stopping this right now?" She asked, indicating toward Harry's table. She snuck a glance at the two men and could see them standing near each other, but it didn't seem as if they were talking. She returned her sight to Ron when he spoke.

"I can't…It's complicated."

"_Complicated?" _Hermione asked, genuinely confused. How could it be so complicated?

"It's a man thing. You wouldn't understand." Ron waved off.

The comment bothered Hermione even more.

"Oh. So, you care more about your pride than our best friend?"

"Of course not!" Ron protested.

Hermione leaned in further, brown eyes narrowed.

"You better hope things don't go awry. If anything happens to Harry, I swear Ronald, I'll—" Hermione began.

Holding up his hands to concede, Ron interrupted. He's known Hermione long enough to know every threat she would possibly use.

"I know, I know. You'll feed me to the Giant Squid... You wouldn't have to bother. I'll jump in the lake myself if anything does happen to Harry." Ron admitted.

Hermione huffed in a mix of frustration and worry.

Ron put an arm around her shoulders. Despite being a bit miffed at the 'one of the guys' gesture, Hermione didn't move away.

"Don't worry, Herm. Harry may not be in the ideal situation, but he can handle himself. Trust me." Hermione wasn't so sure about the last part.

Ron glanced over at the two men. "See? Just watch."

Despite her reluctance, Hermione's gaze followed his and she couldn't help but snort at the display.

* * *

Harry's brow furrowed in thought. His quill paused over the paper, hesitant on pressing ink to the sheet. Harry wasn't sure where he should start. Harry closed his eyes in frustration. The game was only later in the next week and he had absolutely no game plan yet for the players to practice.

Harry sat with his lids shut, pondering past games and possible tactics. Eventually, the emerald irises popped open as an idea hit. The strategy would be so perfect; it would be infallible. Quickly, Harry adjusted the quill in his palm and touched the tip to parchment. He hadn't even finished one letter, when a shadow hovered over him and blocked the lighting. Surprised and bothered by the disruption, Harry looked up.

* * *

As Draco approached, he noticed Harry's eyes were closed. Not wanting to scare the man out of his wits, he paused for a moment. He glanced briefly at the notebook while he waited. He remembered the last time they spoke. The notebook had been filled with writing and drawings. This one was practically empty and on the first page. In fact, the only writing on the paper was 'QUIDDITCH' at the top, underlined three times.

Draco was confused upon first glance. Where had all the full pages gone? It wasn't long before he realized that Harry's family most likely vanished any trace of writing every night, like all the other memories of the day.

He almost didn't notice Harry's eyes open until the wizard leaned close to the notebook and began to write. Draco, then, decided to make his move. Inching closer, he held back a gasp as those startling jade eyes met his once again.

* * *

Harry was annoyed. He forgot things easily, and needed to write down the technique before the idea slipped his mind. He'd need more hands to count the many times he's entered a room, without remembering why he entered it for. His morning had already been inconvenient as it is, with the whole cake issue. He didn't have time for interruptions. Looking up, Harry was a bit taken back by the attractive man in front of him.

"..Er…sugar?" The blonde inquired.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. Suddenly, he remembered what he had been about to do and the idea he had. Before it was forgotten, he quickly decided to write down the strategy. "Oh wait, sorry, just a second."

Harry quickly returned to his notebook, temporarily ignoring the man in front of him. Draco stood awkwardly next to him, wondering why his charms seemed to have no effect as of late.

After putting the quill back to the parchment and preparing to write, Harry stopped. The idea had left just as quickly as it entered his mind. Harry mentally tried to grasp it, but it was gone. Harry huffed in frustration. First, the bakery owls me about some incident that thwarted them from having the cake ready for delivery, and now this.

Knowing the idea was long forgotten, he returned his attention to the man. If it wasn't for the unneeded interruption, he'd have the technique written down already for later use. Harry's gaze flicked up to the blonde, reflecting his bad mood.

"Could I please bum some sugar?" Draco asked again. The blonde wizard knew that it had worked the first day, so why change something that didn't need fixing?

One glance around proved to Harry that there were a few empty tables surrounding them.

All of which supplied sugar packets.

Harry knew the disruption had not been due to sugar, and at this point, didn't care to hear the real reason behind it. Who knew when the strategic idea would pop in his head again, _if at all_. He was already in a bad mood; he didn't need this. Harry found himself growing annoyed.

"This is the_ only_ table that has sugar?" Harry asked, indicating towards the other tables.

Draco followed his previous glances, and immediately realized his mistake. 'Oh, this is just getting ridiculous. It worked last time!', Draco thought.

"Oh, didn't see those…did I interrupt you?"

Harry gave a strained, closed smile. Then, lowered his gaze and returned to his notebook. It was subtle, but Draco got the intended message.

Accepting his defeat for the day but promising to himself his return, Draco turned around and saw the two people watching not too far away. Hermione was frowning, but Draco could still see a tiny hint of amusement in her eyes. Turning his gaze on the freckled face next to her, Draco cursed under his breath. Draco had almost forgotten about the bet. Ron gave a slight nod, all the while smiling smugly. Draco narrowed his eyes and walked to them.

Draco dug in his trousers pocket, and his hand reemerged with a few galleons. Holding them in a fist, Draco extended his hand. Ron's hand shot out to retrieve his reward; however, Draco didn't drop them just yet. Both hands were held in the air. Draco's closed fist and Ron's open palm beneath it.

"This isn't over, yet. Double, next time."

With that, Draco let the galleons go all at once. Ron managed to catch them all without much effort.

Hermione's frowned deepened, all amusement erased from her gaze. She opened her mouth to object, but Draco turned and left before she got the chance.

Another strike, but Draco swore to himself tomorrow would be different.

* * *

Her gaze shifting away from Draco's retreating back, Hermione elbowed Ron sharply in the ribs. Ron hissed in pain.

"'Mione! What the bloody hell was that for?"

Brown eyes glared daggers.

"For being an idiot. Once was enough. How many times are you going to allow him to play with Harry's heart, hmm?" Hermione heatedly questioned.

"It was a stupid bet, but you saw Harry." Ron indicated towards the table Harry still occupied. "He handled himself just fine. It wasn't supposed to be more than once; that's all Malfoy, but I can't just back out of it now."

Hermione's dark gaze didn't falter.

"Just fix it. Put your pride aside for Harry. I can't believe you placed a wager for money, of all things." She added, exasperatedly.

Ron took a deep breath.

"It's not just a bet, Hermione. There's… something else." He explained. Hermione read through the words and rolled her eyes.

"_Someone_ else, you mean. It's that bloke that came in here, isn't it? You just met him..." Hermione stopped herself. Ron watched as her eyes slowly widened in recognition. "Wait. Is…Is he the same guy from—"

"Yes, he is." Ron interjected, before she could continue. Hermione's gaze softened. "So, now you can understand why I'm not willing to just drop it. He's Malfoy's best mate apparently…so, you know…Besides, even when I kick Malfoy out, he still finds a way to return somehow." Ron nodded his head at the door Draco had walked out of not that long ago.

"Hmph, fine." Hermione responded, not pleased with the circumstances. "Well, if you can't stop Malfoy entirely, then find a way to somehow interfere so Harry doesn't ever get close to him. He'll only get hurt, if he does."

Ron's brow furrowed. "Well, what do you expect me to do? I'm not supposed to interfere."

"I don't know. Put yourself in a Slytherin's mindset, if you have to. I happen to remember that wizard of yours was a Slytherin back then. It shouldn't be too hard to channel his instincts. Rosmerta will be back in a few days, so, so you better figure it out soon." Hermione didn't wait for a response and stomped back to the kitchens.

Ron ran a hand down his face and thought to himself. 'When did life get so bloody difficult all of a sudden?'

_**To Be Continued…**_

For all you fellow writers out there:

My beta-reader, _siriusly sirius about nothing, _has started a writing challenge. The challenge is to write a 'marauders read' fic with another fanfic used as the book that the marauders/Lily read. The challenger has already received author permission for three stories to select from. If any of you are interested in entering the challenge, please go to her profile. More details and the rules will be listed on there. Even if don't plan on entering yourself, please spread the word. =]

_**Emerald Rayne**_


End file.
